sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Właściwa droga
W skrócie Wstęp Arianna (Ari) to uparta dziewczyna z wielkimi planami na przyszłość chce zostać modelką, ale gra także na pianinie, te dwie pasje pragnie rozwijać. Jej rodzice należą do wpływowych i bogatych ludzi, ale nie zawsze zwracają na nią uwagę tak jak powinni. Ma przewspaniałego chłopaka Kastiela (Kas) i przecudowną zawsze wspierającą przyjaciółkę Rozalie (Roz), jej życie wydaje się być idealne i ona sama tak uważa lecz coś się zmieni. Co i jak Ari sobie z tym poradzi? Powieść Cała byłam zmarznięta, ale on mnie przytulał, czułam jego ciepło i troskę. Kiedy siedzieliśmy przy grobie mojej babci która opiekowała się mna gdy dla rodziców ważniejsza była praca niż ja. Od kiedy jej nie ma pałeczkę przejął mój brat, starszy ode mnie o dwa lata, zawsze byłam jego oczkiem w głowie. Kiedy pojawił się Kastiel przystopował i wyprowadził się z domu, niestety w niezgodzie z rodzicami więc wcale nas nie odwiedza. Brakuje mi go ogromnie, babci także. Kastiel stara mi się ich wszystkich zastąpić, ale to nie to samo. Oczywiście, kocham go, całym sercem, ale nie może być ze mną zawsze. Moi rodzice go nie znoszą, jakby wiedzieli co jest dla mnie najlepsze tymbardziej, że nie zwaracją na mnie większej uwagi, na dobrą sprawę to oni wcale mnie nie znają. Nie wiedzą o moich marzeniach, pragnieniach, miłościach, zainteresowaniach, przyjaźniach. Ale uparli się, że Kastiel ma na mnie zły wpływ. Mam gdzieś ich uwagi, nie za bardzo sie nimi przejmuje, potrafią tylko mówić co mam robić, czego nie. Chciałabym wyprowadzić się już z domu, ale boje się, że nie dam sobie rady. Nie mam tyle odwagi ile mój brat. Z resztą po co mam się wyprowadzć skoro zazwyczaj mam wolną rękę? Robię co chce, oni pogadają, pogadają, ja jednym wpuszcze, drugim wypuszcze,a oni pojadą do pracy i nie będzie ich przez kilka dni. Wtedy śpię u Kasa lub on u mnie i nikt nam nie przeszkadza. Z rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie, delikatny podmuuch zimnego powietrza. Spojrzałam na Kastiela, przytulał twarz do mojej szyi, oczy miał zamkniete. Jego długie, czerwone włosy łaskotały mój kark, było to przyjemne. Cała byłam opleciona jego o wiele wiekszym ciałem od mojego. Mój chłopak jest wspaniale zbudowany, nikt temu nie zaprzeczy. Lubi nosić ciemne, najczęściej czarne ubrania, na wiekszości jego koszulek widnieją loga jego ulubionych zespołów rockowych. Uwielbiam patrzeć w jego szare oczy. Boże, jestem z nim taka szczęśliwa. -Skarbie? Wiesz, że Rozalia nie znosi czekać-odezwał się nagle nadal mając zamknięte oczy, kiedy nie odpowiedziałam otworzył je, a ja patrzyłam na niego pytająco-Rozalia, kochanie. Jezeli się spóźnimy znowu wygłosi nam te swoje kazanie-wtedy mnie oświeciło -A no tak, rzeczywiście. Rozalia-Kastiel zmarszczył brwi -Wszystko w porzątku? -Tak, tak. Zamyśliłam się po prostu-uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie -A czyli nic nowego. Idziemy?-wstał i natychmiast podał mi dłoń. Oczywiście, skorzystałam i ujęłam ją gdy mnie podciągnął do góry, pocałował i ruszyliśmy. Do kawiarni w ktorej zazwyczaj sotykaliśmy sie z Rozą i jej chłopakiem Leo z cmentarza było dosyć daleko, wiec nie mogliśmy iść spacerem. Pokonaliśmy 1.5 km dosyć szybko i w milczeniu, przy kawiarni spojrzałam na zegarek. Tak, chociaż raz jesteśmy przed czasem. Weszliśmy do środka, zajęliśmy nasze stałe miejsce w koncie sali. Był to jedyny stolik przy którym były fotele, a nie krzesła. Kiedy już się rozsiedliśmy podeszła do nas kelnerka. -Jedno latte z lodami i bitą śmietaną oraz jedna małą czarna bez cukru.-zamówił Kastiel bez chwili zastanowienia, nie czekając na pytanie kelnerki. -To wszystko?-zapytała kelnerka, na co Kastiel tylko skinął głową więc dziewczyna odeszła. Spojrzałam na zegarek, punkt 12, Roz i Leo powinni juz tu być ona nigdy się przecież nie spóźnia. Może dzisiaj karta się odwróciła. -Nie denerwuj się, nepewno bedzie niedługo-powiedział Kas oglądając wsyzstkie zakamarki kawiarni mimo, że znał każdy ten kąt na pamięć. -Nie denerwuje się, cieszę się, że chciaż raz obędzie się bez reprymendy-Kastiel spojrzał na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami, po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się i dalej oglądał. Za chwile ta sama kelnerka, która brała nasze zamówienie, przyniosła nam kawy. Chyba była nowa bo pierwszy raz ją tu widziałam. No cóż, wzięłąm łyka kawy. Przepyszna jak zawsze. Kastiel wziął łyk swojej i spojrzał na mnie, od razu zaczął się śmiać. Patrzyłam na niego pytająco, lecz on nic nie powiedział tylko się śmiał. W końcu wziął serwetkę i wytrł coś z nad moich ust, była to pianka. No oczywiście zawsze to samo, zawsze ta sama reakcja, a ja nidy nie wiem o co chodzi od razu. Spojrzałm na zegar. -Teraz to juz przesada, powinna być tutaj 40 minut temu, coś jest nie tak.-odezwałam sie nie odrywając oczu z zegara, kiedy mój zwrok powędrował na Kasa, trzymał już komórke przy uchy i dało się usłyszeć dźwięk połączenia. -Kiedy będziecie?-nie słyszałam co odpowiedziała-Tak, okej, czekamy.-rozłączył się. Patrzyłam na niego czekając na jakąś informacje, wiedział, że chce się czegoś dowiedzieć i na złość nie odzywał się. Czesem lubił mnie po prostu podenerwować. kiedy go szturchnęłam delikatnie parsknął-Wychodzą z domu-powiadomił w końcu -Co? Dopiero?-zdziwiłam się -Byli zajęci i zapomnieli-wytłumczył, uniosłam brwi i oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać bo zazwyczaj to była nasz wymówka spóźnialstwa.-Przyjadą samochodem Leo więc będą za jakieś 10 minut, 15 góra.-objął mnie jedną reką i delikatnie przycisnął do siebie, gładząc po plecach. Potrafi byc tak męski, a zarazem taki troskliwy,kochający i czuły.-Kocham Cię księżniczko-szepnął -A ja kocham Ciebie-odpowiedziałam i dostałam delikatnego buziaka w czoło. Mogłabym siedzieć w jego objęciach całe życie jakby się dało. 15 minut minęło w tej pozycji błyskawicznie i usłyszałam donośny śmiech Rozalii. Obejrzałam się, tak to ona piękna, wysoka z długimi aż do kolan, białymi włosami, idealnym makijażu, ubrana jak zwykle wystawnie, elegancko lecz niezbyt skromnie, jak zawsze roztrzepana. Za nią wiernie podąrzał spokojny Leo, dobrze zbudownay, przystojny facet, Jego czarne włosy z jednej strony dłuższe, z drugiej znacznie krótsze, ubrany oczywiście w stylu Wiktorjańskim. Dotarli do stolika i usiedli. Genialni sa dobrani, ona burza, huragan i dzika, on stonowany, spokojny i ciepły. Dopełniają się tak od prawie 7 lat, czyli od kiedy trafiliśmy razem do jednej klasy w gimnazjum. -Przepraszamy za spóźnienie-wystękał cicho Leo -Cii. Oni zazwyczaj się spóźniają.-pogoniła go Roz -Ale nie godzine-mruknął pod nosem Kastiel. Tak oni lubią sobie dogryźć, ona lubi powkurzać, a Kastiel sobie nie da. -Mniejsza,nic się nie stało. Możemy wreszcze przejść do rzeczy?-gdy to powiedziałam oczy Rozalii zaświeciły się najprawdziwszymi iskrami-Wyjazd tak? Jedziemy już jutro musimy dopiąc wszystko na ostatni guzik. Pokoje zarezerwowane i opłacone?-spojrzałam na Kastiela, a on skinął głową-Zakupy zrobione?-Rozalia w swoim 'tak', aż pisknęła co oznaczało, że nie tylko wyjazd sprawił jej ogromną radość, ale także kupowanie ubrań.-A jedzenie? Zamówione i zapłacone?-Leo tylko się uśmiechnął, co było oczywiste.-Bilety na koncert sa zapłacone, wystarczy je tylko odebrać chwilę przed koncertem. Rozalia, a co z tymi wszystkimi rzeczami, które kupiłaś? Zapakowane?-zawładnęła cisza, nikt nie odpowiedział. Leo sturchnął Rozalie lecz ona nadal nie odpowiedziała co oczywiście oznaczało, że tego nie zrobiła. Zakupy to chętnie, ale żeby poukładać je do walizek to juz problem, z resztą można było się tego spodziewać. W końcu dostałanajbardziej pracochłonne zadanie z nas wszystkich, ale przecież sama się zgłosiła, Leo pakowanie chciał przejąć za nia, ale ona uparła się, że jeszcze coś zniszczy. -Zrobię to od razu po powrocie-wyjąkał Leo głaszcząc swoją ukochaną po głowie. Jak zawsze oaza spokoju. Dobra, mniejza-Skoro wszystko uzgodnione wyjeżdzamy jutro o 10. A i jeszcze jedno jedziemy dwoma autami czy jednym? Ja moge zabrać tez swoje, przecież wszyscy mamy tu prawo jazdy, a jak jeszcze Rozali zachce się zakupów to może być problem z miejscem. -Tak, zdecydowanie jedziemy dwoma-przerwał mi Leo, uśmiechając się do podnieconej Rozalii. Kastiel w odpowiedzi przewrócił oczami i mruknął pod nosem coś w stylu ' teraz bedzie potrzeba dwóch nie pijących', ale Leo i Roz nie byli w stanie tego usłyszeć. Kiedy wszyscy już dopiliśmy swoje kawy Kastiel i Leo poprosili o rachunki i zapłacili za zamówienia. Kiedy już się ubraliśmy, wyszliśmy z kawiarni i wpakowaliśmy sie do samochodu Leo, który najpierw odwiózł Roz, a potem nas, pierwszy raz tak było co oznaczało, że coś jest na rzeczy. Kiedy chcieliśmy już wysiadać. Leo zapytał czy mogę mu poświęcić chwilę, oczywiście zgodziłam się. Kastiel wyszedł z auta, a Leo wyjął z kieszeni średniej wielkości, złote, prostokątne pudełko i otworzył, pierścionek był cudowny, delikatny, a zarazem niezbyt skromny, idealny dla Rozalii. -Myślisz, że wyjazd to dobry czas na oświadczyny?-zapytał niepewnie -Oczywiście, Rozalia będzie zachwycona. -A pierścionek? -Jakby sama wybierała, jak ty dobrze ją znasz. -Sam go nie wybierałem -A z kim?-zdziwiłam się -Z moim bratem-kiedy to powiedział moje oczy stały się jak monety pięciozłotowe -Z twoim kim? Ty masz brata? Znamy się tyle lat, a ja nie wiedziałam, żę masz brata?-byłam po prostu zszokowana.-Rozalia wie? -Oczywiście, nie mówiłem bo nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek się spotkacie. Kiedy przyjechaliśmy tu z rodzicami nie przyjechał z nami, został żeby spokojnie skończyć szkołe, bo on był w trzeciej klsie kiedy ja miałem zaczynać gimnazjum. Potem stwierdził, że jeszcze zostanie. Skończył liceum i zaczął studia. Postanowił zrobić rok dziekanki i przyjechać troche do nas, już się za nami stęsknił. Cieszę się, że przyjechał. Przez ostatnie 7 lat opowiadałem mu o Rozalii dlategoteż udało nam się razem wybrać idealny pierścionek.-wytłumaczył -O kurcze, mam nadzieje, że go poznam. -No pewnie. -A może pojedzie z nami? -Nie, on woli samotnośc, nie lubi hałasu i dużej ilości ludzi. Należy raczej do spokojnych ludzi. -Ty tez, ale mimo to jedziesz. -Tak, ale on jest bardziej zamknięty w sobie niż ja. Jestem raczej jedyną osoba przed, którąby się otworzył. -No dobrze to do zobaczenia jutro. To bedzie wspaniały wyjazd, szególnie dla was-cmoknęłam go w polik i wyszłam z auta. Po zamknięciu drzwi jeszcze pomachałam mu przez szybę i podeszłam do Kastiela. -A więc chce się z nią chajtać?-zaśmiał się Kastiel -A co w tym śmiesznego?-zapytałam, jego mina spoważniała. -Przecież on nie da sobie w nią rady... -Kastiel oni się kochają są razem prawie siedem lat. Czy to źle, że wiedzą, że chcą spędzić razem reszte swojego życia? -Nie, pewnie, że nie. Ja mam to samo kiedy myślę o Tobie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie dostane kosza. -O czym ty mówisz?-byłam zdezorientowana kiedy uklękł na kolana przede mną -Arianno, wiem,że nie mieliśmy łatwych początków. Spotkaliśmy się pierwszy raz na koncercie pięć lat temu, miałem ochote gdzieś Cie wywieźć i przywiązać żebyś nigdy już nie wróciła i żebym nie musiał na Ciebie patrzeć. Ty oczywiście nie byłaś lepsza, ty miałaś ochote mnie zabić. Kiedy byłem w 2 klasie liceum ty doszłączyłaś do szkoły i z naszej nienawiści zaczęła rodzić się przyjaźń, a potem była krótka droga do miłości. Jesteśmy razem od czterech lat i wiem, że nie potrafię bez Ciebie żyć. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, całym moim światem, sprawiasz, że się uśmiecham i gdy rano otwieram oczy i pomyślę, że niedługo Cię zobaczę mój poranek staje się lepszy.-wyjął z kieszeni malutkie, czerwone pudełeczko w kształcie kwadracika i otworzył, w środku ujrzałam cudowny malutki, delikatny i skromny pierścionek-Zbieram się na to już od jakiegoś czasu, ale to jest ten moment, zdecydowanie. Ari, kocham Cię, zostaniesz moją żoną bo przecież to nie jest źle, że wiem, że chcę spędzić z Tobą reszte swojego życia?-czułam, że łzy spływają juz po moich policzkach, a głos który próbowałam wydobyć nie mógł wybrzmieć, więc przełknęłam ślinę i rozpływając się totalnie pokiwałam potwierdzająco głowa. Kastiel ujął moją prawą dłoń i na palec serdeczny włożyłcudowny pierścionek po czym go delikatnie cmoknął. Wstał, pocałował mnie, a nastepnie przytulił mnie do siebie. Jestem najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na ziemi, wiem to. Nie mogłam przestać płakać z tego szczęścia, nie chciałam przestawać. Jakiś czas staliśmy tak przytuleni, kiedy w końcu delikatnie odsunął się ode mnie i spojrzał prosto w oczy.-Wszystko w porządku kochanie?-zapytał -Tak, oczywiście. Jest wspaniale, cudownie,najlepiej. Kocham Cie -Ja Ciebie też kocham-cmoknął mnie w czółko i weszliśmy do mojego domu, rodziców oczywiście nie było. Na stole w salonie leżała karteczka z napisem 'Wracamy za 3 dni, miłego wyjazdu. Rodzice'. Cóż nic nowego, to nawet lepiej. Kastiel bedzie u mnie spał itak mieliśmy się tu zebrac przed wyjazdem. Podobno Rozalia zna drogie dzięki której ominiemy korki. Zobaczymy, mam nadzieje, że się nie zgubimy. Kiedy Kastiel przyjechał ze swoimi rzeczami zaczynało już się ściemniać. Zrobiliśmy i zjedlismy kolacje, a reszte wieczoru spędziliśmy przed tv. Budzik dzwonił i dzwonił, Kastiel co chwile próbował go wyłączyć, a ja obserwowałam i nie mogłam się powstrzymać od śmiechu. Wstałam już dawno i wszystko uszykowałam, zostało tylko śniadanie do zjedzenia, czekałam tylko aż mój mężczyzna się obudzi. W końcu postanowiłam sama go obudzić, nachyliłam się nad nim i pocałowałam, on także zaczął mnie całować. -Takie pobudki chciałbym mieć co rano-wymamrotał -Obiecuje, że się o to postaram. Wstawaj kochanie, godzinę odjazd. Musisz jeszcze zjeść śniadanie i wziąć prysznic. -Zacznę od śniadania bo założę się, że wstałaś jakieś dwie godziny temu, jeszcze nic nie zjadałaś i czekasz za mną.- w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnęłam pokazując zęby i trzepocząc rzęsami. Od razu zerwał się z łóżka, wciągnął podkoszulek i pognał na dół jakby go ktoś gonił pospieszając mnie, a to przecież on dopiero wstał. Zeszłam do niego i zasiedliśmy do śniadania, chwalił moje omlety, a gdy zjadł posprzątał po nas i poszedł do łazienki. W czasie kiedy Kastiel brał prysznic ja podeszłam do lustra sprawdzić czy potrzebny mi dziś makijaż, ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłam, że nie. Wyglądałam dzisiaj dosyć korzystnie jednak chwyciłam tusz do rzęs i delikatnie przejechałam, moje oczy są dosyć duże i mają morski kolor dlatego lubię je trochę podkreślić. Nawet moje długie do pasa kasztanowe włosy jakoś się ułożyły, ale skoro mamy jechać parę godzin wolę je spiąć, zrobiłam więc luźnego warkocza na bok. Jestem dość wysoka więc raczej nie chodzę w obcasach na co dzień więc i dzisiaj postanowiłam sobie to odpuścić. Wciągnęłam tylko moje adidas superstar białe z czarnymi paskami, które uwielbiam bo są wygodne. Byłam gotowa na podróż, biała bokserka, czarny, gruby, długi sweter i czarne dresowe spodnie. W ręke wzięłąm tylko kurtke, szarą parkę i szarą torbe z długim paskiem w której schowałam portfel, moj notes i telefon. Chwilę później zszedł Kastiel i do torby dorzucił swój portfel i telefon. Z góry znisósł walizki i od razu poszedł włożyć je do bagażnika. Tak,zdecydowanie byliśmy gotowi, wyszliśmy z domu, Kas poszedł do auta, a ja zakluczyłam drzwi. Wtedy zadzwonił telefon, wyciągnęłam i zobaczyłam obcy numer telefonu. Odebrałam odezwał się męski, ale melodyczny głos -Mówiłem Ci, że idę na rok dziekanki, przyjechałem tu do rodziny i nie mam zamiaru wracać szybciej. Masz czas by wszystko przemyśleć i masz czas by o mnie zapomnieć. Proszę Cię, to co się stało to jest nie tylko twoja wina, zaniedbałem Cię, dlatego mnie zdradziłaś i potrafię to zrozumieć, ale nie wybaczyć. Przykro mi, proszę już nie dzwoń i nie pisz ani z tego numeru ani z jakiegokolwiek innego.-chłopak mówił dość spokojnie jak na takie słowa-Nina? Wszystko w porządku? Dlaczego nic nie mówisz?-postanowiłam w końcu się ujawnić. -Przepraszam, ale to chyba pomyłka.-powiedziałam -Przepraszam najmocniej, chyba źle wpisałem numer. Proszę mi wybaczyć-w jego głosie nie było słychać żadnej emocji. -To nic takiego zdarza się -Tak, jeszcze raz przepraszam-po tych słowach się rozłączył. Kastiel wychylił głowę z samochodu. -Z kim rozmawiałaś? Z Rozalią? Bo znowu się spóźniają-zapytał, ja przecząco pokiwałam głową i poszłam w kierunki auta.-To z kim? -Nie wiem-odpowiedziałam -Jak to, rozmawiałaś przez telefon i nie wiesz z kim?-zapytał kiedy już wsiadłam do auta. -To była pomyłka -Długa pomyłka -Przesadzasz, jesteś zazdrosny?-wtedy chwycił moją prawą dłoń i powiedział -Nie bo wiem, że jesteś już moja-cmoknął delikatnie moją dłoń, a ja obdarowałam go uśmiechem. Usłyszeliśmy trąbienie i już wiedzieliśmy, że państwo spóźnialscy się zjawili. Nie zatrzymali się więc Kastiel ruszył za nimi. Postanowiłam zadzwonić do Rozalii, odebrała po pierwszym sygnale. -Co się z wami dzieje? Wczoraj godzina, dzisiaj pół. To do was nie podobne. -Oj nie marudź, brat Leo miał jakiś problem i musieli pogadać. Przepraszam. -No dobra, nic się nie stało. Wszystko macie? -Oczywiście -Nie zgubimy się przez ten twój skrót? -Nie ma takiej opcji-po tych jej słowach rozłączyłam się.-Cały czas jedź za nimi-zwróciłam się do Kastiela -Tego się domyśliłem,a co znowu takie się stało, że się spóźnili? -Brat Leo miał jakiś problem -Leo ma brata? -Też byłam zdziwiona kiedy mi o tym wczoraj powiedział -Szok.-zapadła chwila ciszy-Rozłóż sobie fotel i się prześpij, droga może troche potrwać ze skrótem Rozalii-zaczęłam się śmiać, po czym zrobiłam jak kazał, nie czekałam długo, zasnęłam od razu. Kiedy się obudziłam Kastiel prowadził ze swoją poważną mina. Poprawiłam fotel do pierwotnego stanu. -Wszystko w porządku?-zapytałam -Nie, bylibyśmy już dawno na miejscu gdyby nie ten cholerny skrót Rozalii.-odpowiedziała, ja zareagowałam śmiechem.-To nie jest śmieszne kurwa. Taką masz mądrą tą swoją przyjaciółeczke -Kastiel!-krzyknęłam, chociaż wcale nie chciałam. -Przepraszam, po prostu ta dziewczyna czasami serio nie myśli-uspokoił się już troche -Taki już jej urok. Ty też masz swój -Ciekawe jaki? -Długo by wymieniać. Jesteś nerwowy, łatwo wyprowadzić Cie z równowagi, czasem nie wiadomo czy żartujesz czy mówisz serio, ale taki już twój urok-Kas w odpowiedzi tylko przecząco pokiwał głową z delikatnym uśmiechem.-Kiedy będziemy na miejscu? -Spójrz do przodu-zrobiłam to-To ten hotel?-kiwnęłam potwierdzająco głową-W takim razie za chwile.-zaśmiałam się, a chwile później już byliśmy na miejscu. Kiedy wysiadłam z auta od razu rozprostowałam kości i pomogłam Kasowi wyjąć walizki z samochodu, widziałam,że Rozalia robiła to samo,oni mieli ich chyba z 4 więcej. Za chwile Kastiel i Leo wsiedli ponownie do aut i zaparkowali na parkingu, a ja z Roz czekaliśmy. Udało się, że stanęli obok siebie. Wtedy podeszło do nas dwóch mężczyzn w mundurach hotelowych. Zapytali czy zabrać nasze walizki, a my się zgodziłyśmy. Kiedy chłopcy do nas dołączyli weszliśmy do hotelu. Na zewnątrz był piękny, a w środku zapierał dech w piersiach. Chłopcy poszli po klucze do pokoi, a ja pokazałam Roz pierścionek. Od razu się na mnie rzuciła. -Ogromnie się cieszę-cmoknęła mnie w policzek. A kiedy z wielkim uśmiechem się ode mnie oderwała spostrzegłyśmy, ze Kas i Leo już na nas czekają więc podeszłyśmy do nich i razem weszliśmy do windy pojechaliśmy nią na 5 piętro. Pokoje mieliśmy obok siebie, a przed drzwiami stali już panowie z naszymi walizkami. Rozalia dała nam jeszcze dwie walizki z zakupami które zrobiła i rozeszliśmy się do swoich apartamentów. Tak, Kastiel dał czadu. Był późny wieczór więc chwile później schodziliśmy już na kolację. W hotelowej restauracji, obsługa była świetna, a o jedzeniu juz nie wspomnę. Leo też się postarał. Kiedy w pokojach rozpakowałam z Kastielem walizki, on te które zabraliśmy ze sobą, a ja te z zakupami Rozalii okazało się, że i ona się spisała, mieliśmy wszystkie najpotrzebniejsze kosmetyki oraz ubrania i przecudowne ubrania idealne na koncert. Tak koncert, będziemy tam na pewno do późnej nocy więc dziś gdy tylko dokończymy rozpakowywanie się położę się spać. Mimo, że spałam całą drogę czuje się zmęczona po tej podróży,szybko się z tym uporaliśmy, a kiedy się położyliśmy oboje zasnęliśmy od razu. Poranek był przepiękny jak na środek jesieni, kolorowe już liście które opadły cudownie się świeciły w blasku słońca. Kastiel, mój kochany śpioszek jeszcze się nie zbudził wzięłam więc prysznic, a kiedy wyszłam z łazienki owinięta samym ręcznikiem Kas stał oparty przy drzwiach. Spojrzał na mnie z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem, uniosłam brwi. -Jesteś piękna-skomplementował -Taak?-zapytałam -Tak, najpiękniejsza, najcudowniejsza, a przede wszystkim moja -Tylko twoja -Na zawsze moja-podszedł do mnie i namiętnie się pocałowaliśmy -Kocham Cie-wyznał zaraz po pocałunku -Ja Ciebie tez kocham-odpowiedziałam-Nigdy Cię nie opuszcze -A ja Ciebie, obiecuje, umarłbym bez Ciebie-zatopiliśmy się w cudownym i namiętnym pocałunku. Siegnął do brzegu ręcznika którym byłam owinięta-Jeszcze lepiej wyglądałabyś bez niego-zaśmiał się. -O nie, nie. Pamiętasz co mi obiecałeś parę tygodni temu?- zaczął się zastanawiać, uniósł brwi-Że w dzień koncertu będziemy zwiedzać. Wiesz ile tego jest? Nie wiem czy dzisiaj damy radę.-przypomniałam mu -A więc skoro obiecałem to ide pod prysznic, zawsze dotrzymuje słowa.-uśmiechnął się i zniknął za drzwiami łazienki. Tak to prawda, zawsze dotrzymuje słowa, dlatego jestem pewna, że gdy mówi, że się ze mną ożeni to zrobi to wcześniej czy później. Kocham go, z całego serca. Dobra bo jeżeli nie będe gotowa kiedy wyjdzie spod prysznica to będzie zły. Wyciągnęłam z szafy delikatną, bladoróżową mgiełkę bez rękawków, szary, gruby, długi sweter i czarne legginsy, ubrałam wszystko, włosy nie zdąrzyły wyschnąć więc je dosuszyłam, wciągnęłam na nogi jeszcze białe skarpetki sięgające do kostek i ubrałam moje adidaski. Włosy zostawiłam rozpuszczone, byłam gotowa. W tym momencie z łazienki wyszedł Kas. W pasie owinięty był białym ręcznikiem, podszedł do komody, otworzył jedną z szuflad i zaczął czegoś szukać. Postanowiłam zrobić mu dowcip, podeszłam cichutko, chwyciłam od dołu za róg recznika i delikatnie pociągnęłam. Recznik opadł, odsunęłam się trzymając ręcznik w dłoniach, Kas ani drgnął. Cichutko się zaśmiałam, wtedy odrócił się z poważną miną. -Co Cię tak śmieszy? Wiem, że lubisz na mnie patrzeć kiedy jestem nagi. -Ładnie sobie wlewasz. -W takim razie po co miałabyś ściągać ze mnie ten ręcznik. Nie myśl, że nie będe się bez niego poruszać. Jeżeli chcesz, moge bez niego, tak jak mnie Pan Bóg stworzył zejść na dół, tam siedzi taka bardzo ładna Pani recjepcjonistka.-zaśmiał się, a ja rzuciłam mu ręcznik w twarz z kwaśną miną, kiedy już się nim owiął podszedł do mnie i mnie przytulił.-Wiesz, że żartuje. -Nie śmieszą mnie takie żarty -Bo jesteś sztywna. -Idź się ubrać, wkurzasz mnie. -Jak sobie sztywniaro życzyć -Kastiel,kurwa. Nie przesadzasz czasami? -Kocham Cie-to powiedziawszy poszedł do łazienki i jak tu się na niego gniewać. Po pary minutach wyszedł, ubrany jak zawsze na ciemno z czerwoną koszulką Guns N'Roses, włosy miał miał w kitce.-Idziemy księżniczko? -Nie sztywniaro? -Kochanie....-teraz on się zdenerwował, wole tego nie drążyć. Chwyciłam tylko szarą torbę i ruszyłam w strone drzwi, Kas zakluczył pokój. Napisałam Rozali sms, że wychdzimy i jak beda chcieli dołączyć niech zadzwoni bo pewnie jeszcze śpią. Wyszliśmy z hotelu i zaczęliśmy zwiedzać. Miasto jest przepiekne i mają tu pyszną kawe. Wróciliśmy późnym popołudniem, Rozalia nie dzwoniła, napisała tylko, że Leo się jej oświadczył i spędzają dzień razem. Byłam zmęczona więc, skoro obiad zjedliśmy na mieście mogliśmy sobie pozwolić na trochę odpoczynku. Położyliśmy się, przytuliłam się do Kastiela. -Dziękuje, to był wspaniały dzień.-powiedziałam -Będzie jeszcze lepszy, dzisiaj koncert.-uśmiechnęłam się-A jak wrócimy zaczniemy szykować nasz ślub. Mam wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy żeby się z Tobą ożenić, odkładałem już jakiś czas i myślę, że to mam starczy na wszystko i nawet jeszcze zostanie. I to będzie dopiero wspaniały dzień. -Masz racje-zaczęliśmy się całować, następnie rozbierać,całować po ciele, a potem kochać. Oczywiście było cudownie, oboje doznaliśmy spełnienia. Po tych erotycznych chwilach wzięliśmy razem prysznic i zaczęliśmy szykować się na koncert. Włosy wzięłam w kitkę, ubrałam czerwono-czarną mgiełkę w kratkę z długim rękawem, czarne legginsy i czerwone trampki do kostek. Kastiel ubrał się cały na czarno, nawet jego koszulka nie miała żadnego nadruku. Włosy zostawił rozpuszczone. Kiedy już chcieliśmy wychodzi wpadła Rozalia, a za nią Leo -Gotowi?-zapytała -Tak-odpowiedziałam. Zakluczyłam pokój, wsiedliśmy w auto Leo, na koncert postanowiliśmy jechać jednym. Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce przed stadionem było wielu ludzi. Kupiliśmy sobie po piwie, oprócz Leo ponieważ on prowadzić, a i tak za bardzo nie lubi alko. Jako, że kolejka nie była długa, podeszliśmy do gościa który kasował bilety, sprawdził nasze i nas wpuścił. W środku był już tłum ludzi nasze miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie, zajęliśmy je i czekaliśmy aż za kilka minut zacznie się koncert. W końcu się zaczął, pierwsza piosenka była ulubioną moja i Kastiela. Zaraz po tej piosence, zaczęli schodzić ze sceny. Nikt nie wiedział co się dzieje, przecież miał trwać 2h, a nie minęło nawet 5 min. Wtedy na scenę wyszedł jakiś gościu, poczułam straszny smród, jakby coś się paliło. Gościu podszedł do mikrofonu i powiedział: -Jest ogromna awaria, ktoś zrobił coś ze sprzętem i zaczął się palić. Proszę wszystkich w ciszy i bez paniki o opuszczenie stadionu- mały ogień, nic takiego i wtedy coś głośno grzmotnęło, a za plecami tego gościa ukazał się wielki ogień, facet szybko wbiegł ze sceny i tyle go widziałam. Instynktownie chwyciłam Kastiela za rękę. Zaczęła się panika, każdy pchał się do wyjścia, zaczęłam się bać, co chwile byłam szturchana, obracana, parę razy nawet upadłam, ale za każdy razem Kastiel trzymając moją dłoń pomógł mi wstać. Niby szliśmy w stronę wyjścia, ale nic nie widziałam przez tych wszystkich, Kastiel cały czas szedł przede mną. I wtedy kolejny wybuch gdzieś za nami każdy się odwrócił, oprócz mnie, bałam się spojrzeć, tym bardziej, że dłoń która mnie prowadziła cały czas ciągnęła mnie do przodu, czułam tylko, że ogień jest coraz bliżej i wtedy to się stało, ktoś mnie popchnął, ja upadłam i nie trzymałam już ręki Kastiela. Siedziałam na ziemi i nie wiedziałam ci zrobić, rozglądałam się wokół i wtedy ktoś mnie podniósł, zamknęłam oczy i już nie otwierałam, bałam się otworzyć. Ramiona, które mnie trzymały były takie silne. Czułam się już trochę bezpieczniej, lecz nadal zaciskałam oczy, słyszałam tylko krzyki ludzi i sygnały straży pożarnej i nagle ktoś mnie położył w ciepłym miejscu, był to samochód bo zaczęły trzaskać drzwi, za chwile samochód ruszył, nikt nic nie mówił. Dalej nie otwierałam oczu, byłam zbyt przerażona. Czułam, że auto jedzie, nadal była cisza. Kiedy auto się zatrzymało, ktoś wysiadł z samochodu, zdecydowałam się otworzyć oczy, nie znałam tego auta, ale zobaczyłam hotel w którym się zatrzymaliśmy, przed hotelem stał już Leo i Rozalia, rozmawiali z jakimś mężczyzną. Był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany i włosy miał białe z jednej strony krótsze, z drugiej trochę dłuższe, z tej strony ściemniały się przy końcach. Ubrany był z stylu wiktoriańskim, ale nie ma z nimi Kasa. Wysiadłam z auta i podbiegłam do nich, przytuliłam się do Roz i Leo. -Gdzie jest Kastiel?-zapytałam. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie, a potem na obcego chłopaka-Gdzie jest Kastiel?-ponowiłam pytanie spanikowana. -Ari, kochanie. Spokojnie, może do nas przyjedzie, pewnie niedługo się zjawi.-powiedziała Rozalia -Nie będę spokojna dopóki nie będzie go tutaj z nami.-pobiegłam do pokoju, wzięłam kluczyki do mojego auta i z chwile zbiegłam do niech z powrotem.-Wracam tam, zostanie jakby się pojawił. Zadzwońcie wtedy do mnie -Nie możesz jechać, jesteś zbyt roztrzęsiona. -zaprotestował Leo -Musze, rozumiesz -Ja z nią pojadę-odezwał się obcy chłopak, znałam już ten głos, nie mam pojęcia skąd, ale nie czas by się nad tym zastanawiać. Leo skinął głowa, dałam chłopakowi kluczyki i pojechaliśmy. W drodze odezwał się tylko raz, powiedział, że ma na imię Lysander, a ja nawet nie odpowiedziałam, trzęsłam tylko stopami w niecierpliwości. W końcu znaleźliśmy się na miejscu. Wokół było pełno policji, straży oraz pogotowia. Wyszłam z auta i zaczęłam się rozglądać, nigdzie nie widziałam Kastiela. Niektóre karetki były otwarte więc zajrzałam do każdej lecz w żadnej go nie znalazłam. Szukałam w tłumie ludzi lecz nadal nic, próbowałam wejść na stadion lecz policja mnie zatrzymała, mówiąc, że nie można. Skorzystałam więc z okazji i zapytałam jednego z policjantów. -Czy został ktoś w środku? -Nie-opowiedział -A ktoś został już zabrany do szpitala? -Nie, wszyscy ranni są jeszcze na miejscu już pod opieką medyczną? -A czy..-tutaj zatrząsł mi się głos-czy ktoś zginął-policjant spojrzał na mnie z litością -Tak, koło 10 osób, to osoby, które prawdopodobnie były za kulisami, ale co do tego nie mamy pewności. Nie wiemy czy nie było więcej ofiar śmiertelnych ani kto zginął.-łzy mimowolnie popłynęły mi po policzkach. Podeszłam do mojego samochodu obok którego cierpliwie czekał Lysander. Usiadłam obok niego na ziemi, zaczęłam szlochać. Nie patrzyłam, ale czułam, że usiadł obok. Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, nie poganiał mnie, nic nie mówił, nie ruszał się. Tak jakbym była najdelikatniejszą osobą na świecie. Kiedy uniosłam głowę pogotowia i straży pożarnej już nie było,a policja powoli się zbierała. Tłum ludzi też gdzieś zniknął, a liczyłam, że może gdzieś w tym tłumie go przeoczyłam. Musieliśmy siedzieć tak przez kilka godzin. Spojrzałam na Lysandera, siedział, nie spał, siedział, czekał. Jest bardzo cierpliwy. Wstałam, wtedy na mnie spojrzał. -Zaraz wrócę-powiadomiłam, w odpowiedzi skinął tylko głową. Podeszłam do policjanta z którym rozmawiałam wcześniej, już miał wchodzić do auta i ruszać.-Przepraszam bardzo-spojrzał na mnie-Wiedzą państwo już coś więcej? -Tak... Wszyscy, którzy byli ranni zostali już zwolnieni do domów, ratownicy sami ich odwieźli. A zmarło jednak 11 osób z tego 6 znamy tożsamość 7 osób. Czy ktoś z Pani rodziny był tutaj?-zapytał, na początku nie dochodziło do mnie to co powiedział więc nie odpowiadałam, ale on cierpliwie czekał. -Mój narzeczony-opowiedziałam wreszcie-zresztą razem tu byliśmy moja przyjaciółka i jej chłopak oraz ja i Kastiel.-opowiedziałam mu wszytko co się wydarzyło, a on spojrzał na mnie z litością -Proszę sprawdzić czy Pani narzeczony nie wrócił do hotelu, proszę o Pani numer telefonu obiecuje, że gdy czegoś się dowiemy bez zwłoki powiadomię Panią-podałam mu numer, a on go zapisał-Mogę prosić o imię? -Arianna -Dobrze, proszę wrócić do hotelu i odpocząć. -Dziękuję Panu bardzo -Ależ nie ma za co, dobranoc -Wzajemnie-posłał mi ciepły uśmiech i wsiadł do samochodu. Ja podeszłam do swojego auta i weszłam do środka, Lysander nic nie mówiąc zrobił to samo,usiadł na miejscu kierowcy spojrzał na mnie, a ja tylko skinęłam głową w oznace, że możemy jechać. Oparłam głowę i zamknęłam oczy. Zadzwoniła moja komórka, spojrzałam. To Rozalia. -Halo? Kastiel wrócił?-zapytałam od razu -Nie, przykro mi-odpowiedziała -To po jaką cholere dzwonisz?!-krzyknęłam, Lysander mimo to pozostał niewzruszony -Przepraszam, chciałam tylko zapytać gdzie jesteście i kiedy wrócicie-nie odpowiedziałam jej tylko rozłączyłam się. Spojrzałam na drogę, Lysander parkował przed hotelem. Wysiadłam z auta, i poszłam do swojego pokoju, chłopak krok w krok za mną. Wszedł nawet do mojego pokoju i usiadł na fotelu obok stolika do kawy. Patrzyłam na niego, ale on nie zwrócił na to uwagi. W końcu spojrzał na mnie, patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy i wtedy zauważyłam, że jego lewe oko jest zielone, a prawe ma kolor bursztynu, piękne. Mimo wszystko nie wyrwało mnie to z kontekstu. -Chcę się wykąpać-powiedziałam wreszcie -Śmiało, łazienka jest zamykana na klucz. Nie krępuj się więc.-odpowiedział, uniosłam brwi.-No dobrze już, pójdę do siebie, też wezmę prysznic, skombinuje coś do jedzenia i wrócę. -Po co? Nie znam Cię, a Ty mnie. -Znam.-ten człowiek mnie przeraża, chyba-Mój brat wiele mi o Tobie opowiadał, a wczoraj rano rozmawialiśmy przez telefon.-spojrzałam pytająco-Mój brat to Leo opowiadał o was wszystkich, a wczoraj zadzwoniłem przez pomyłkę do Ciebie zamiast do kogoś innego, poznałem po głosie.-wytłumaczył -To jeszcze nic nie znaczy -Pozwól mi -Nie chcę nikogo widzieć-chociaż jest jedyną osobą która mogłaby ze mną zostać ze swoją cierpliwością i tym, że tak mało mówi, ale po co. Bez słowa wstał i wyszedł. Od razu wykąpałam się, wciągnęłam czarne dresy i białą bokserkę. Usiadłam na łóżku położyłam zaraz obok siebie komórkę jakby zadzwonił ten policjant i włączyłam tv. Na większości programów leciały dokumenty o tragicznym koncercie. Z jednej strony nie chciałam tego oglądać, z drugiej miałam nadzieję, że usłyszę coś o Kastielu. Ktoś zapukał o drzwi, wrócił. Kastiel, Boże. Podbiegłam do nich i otworzyłam, za nimi stał Lysander, momentalnie posmutniałam. Zauważył moją reakcje -Przepraszam, myślałaś, że to on...-powiedział -Mówiłam żebyś nie przychodził...-powiedziałam cicho -Przyniosłem Ci tylko jedzenie, nie chcę się narzucać... -Nie mam ochoty jeść. -Musisz mieć siły, proszę.-wzięłam od niego paczkę, patrzyłam jak odchodzi-Lysander-odwrócił się-Dziękuje, za wszystko-skinął głową i szedł dalej-Zaczekaj-ponownie na mnie spojrzał-Zjesz ze mną?-zapytałam, a on po prostu podszedł i wszedł do środka.Jest taki milczący. Zamknęłam drzwi. Usiadł przy stoliku, rozpakował wszystko i ułożył sztućce Chińskie jedzenie, uwielbiam. Kiedy już oboje zjedliśmy swoje porcje zadzwoniła moja komórka, podbiegłam do niej. Dzwonił obcy numer,odebrałam. -Pani Arianna?-usłyszałam głos policjanta -Tak, proszę -Znamy tożsamość już 9 osób, niestety pozostałe ciała są nie do identyfikowania. A oprócz Pani jest jeszcze jedna rodzina, która poszukuje kogoś i jedna kobieta poszukująca męża co oznacza, że jednej osoby nie ma wśród zmarłych. Śmiem wątpić, że uda się nam dowiedzieć kogo zwłoki jeszcze mamy. -Czyli jest nadzieja, że Kastiel żyje?-zapytałam z nadzieją -Tak jest, ale nie mamy pewności. Chcielibyśmy zacząć poszukiwania, ale nie wiemy kogo mamy szukać. Prosiłbym Panią najszczerzej jak mogę i z dobrego serca by nie robiła Pani sobie nadziei bo on może nie wrócić. Przykro mi-nie chciałam mu na to odpowiadać, nie mogłam. Opadłam na ziemię i zaczęłam płakać po czym rzuciłam komórką. Podszedł do mnie Lysander. Usiadł obok oczywiście nic nie mówiąc. Nie wiem jak długo tak płakałam, ale gdy się ocknęłam zorientowałam się, że leżę na kolanach Lysandera, od razu się podniosłam kiedy się na niego spojrzałam wiedział już, że teraz może zapytać. -Co Ci powiedzieli?-zadał pytanie -Że nic nie wiedzą, nie wiedzą czy on żyje i raczej już wiedzieć nie będą. Dwie osoby nie mogą być zidentyfikowane ze względu na stan ciała, nie są w stanie dowiedzieć się czy to on bo powinny być trzy ciała. Jestem w czarnej dupie, powiedział, że nie mam sobie robić nadziei.-znowu zaczęłam szlochać, a on mnie objął. Nie byłam nawet w stanie jakkolwiek się opierać. Płakałam, płakałam, płakałam, nie mogłam przestać. Otworzyłam oczy był poranek. Rozejrzałam się wokół, na fotelu obok stolika spał Lysander. Był tu całą noc, nie musiał,nie powinien. Musze sama zacząć szukać, tak to dobry pomysł. Postanowiłam go nie budzić tylko od razu wskoczyłam do łazienki, szybko wzięłam prysznic. Kiedy wyszłam z łazienki Lysandera nie było, dziwne. Ubrałam się, wysuszone włosy wzięłam w koka. Już byłam gotowa do wyjścia kiedy usłyszałam pukanie. Otworzyłam drzwi, byl to oczywiście Lys, ktokolwiek inny. Przyniósł śniadanie, nie chciałam go wypraszać, zjadłam z nim. -Gdzie się wybierasz?-zapytał -A jak myślisz? Idę go szukać, muszę go znaleźć.-odpowiedziałam -Idę z Tobą -Nie ma takiej opcji już wystarczająco mi pomogłeś. Praktycznie mnie nie znasz, nie musisz tego robić. Nie wiem jak Ci się odwdzięczę za to co już dla mnie zrobiłeś. Nie chcę od Ciebie więcej. -Ale ja chcę Ci pomóc, zrozum. Przyjaciele mojego brata są także moimi przyjaciół z resztą nie znasz miasta, a Leo i Rozalia wrócili do domu, chcą tam poszukać Kastiela. Wybacz, ale nie dasz rady sobie sama, ja znam to miejsce. -Tak, a to ciekawe skąd.-zadrwiłam -Nina tu mieszka.-powiedział opanowany -Nie znam Niny i nie chce znać. Chcę mieć święty spokój.-warknęłam -Ty nie za bardzo rozumiesz. Ja nie przyjmuje odmowy. -Powiedz mi co ty tutaj w ogóle robisz? Leo twierdził, że jesteś taki zamknięty w sobie więc nie chcesz jechać na koncert. Okazuje się, że jesteś, magia....WOW.-nawet nie wiem kiedy zaczęłam krzyczeć. -Nie miało mnie być to prawda, musiałem załatwić jedna sprawę z Niną, która zaciągnęła mnie na ten koncert. Nie możesz mieć mi za złe, że przyjechałem, mam do tego prawo-był taki opanowany i spokojny, wydaje mi się, że to denerwowało mnie bardziej niż jeżeli by krzyczał i nie wiadomo co jeszcze. -Miałeś prawo tutaj przyjechać, ale nie masz prawa za mną łazić.-powiedziałam już odrobinę ciszej. -JA nie dam za wygraną. Możemy umówić się tak, że ja tutaj Ci pomogę, wrócimy oboje do domu i już nigdy mnie nie zobaczysz. Nie będę truł ci dupy za przeproszeniem. -powiedział bardziej stanowczo, zgodziłam się. Czułam, że i tak zrobi jak uważa, co oznacza, że nie ma sensu się kłócić, nie mam na to siły. Wyszliśmy, później on prowadził auto dużo też pokonaliśmy pieszo. Okolice stadionu sprawdzone, Lysander musiał oczywiście zabrać mnie na obiad. Tego samego dnia wieczorem dzwonili moi rodzice dowiedzieć się czy ze mną wszystko w porządku. Nasza rozmowa nie trwała długo, powiadomiłam o sytuacji i, że nie wiem kiedy wrócę. Zrozumieli. Kolejnych parę tygodni spędziliśmy w ten sposób, szukaliśmy. Wiele okolic. Muszę przyznać, że nie poradziłabym sobie bez niego. No cóż, dziś kolejny dzień poszukiwań, jest 8 rano, za chwile powinien tu być Lysander,zwykle się nie spóźnia. Pukanie do drzwi, chwyciłam kurtkę i otworzyłam drzwi. Była to dziewczyna, pierwszy raz ją widziałam, nie czekając na zaproszenie weszła do mojego pokoju jakby była u siebie. -Kim jesteś?-zapytała -Chyba ja powinnam zadać to pytanie-odpowiedziałam-To ty do mnie przyszłaś, a ja nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś i po co tutaj jesteś-i wtedy pomyślałam, że może coś wiedzieć na temat Kastiela powiedziałam niektórym ludziom gdzie przebywam jakby się czegoś dowiedzieli-Ty w sprawie Kastiela? -Kogo?-spojrzała na mnie jakbym urwała się z choinki-Nie znam żadnego Kastiela i szczerze mam go głęboko no chyba, że jest całkiem, całkiem. Masz jakieś zdjęcie?-uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko widząc moje zdenerwowanie.- O tym pogadamy później, teraz Lysander.-nie była brzydka, ale miała twarz suki, nie chciałam jej tutaj. -Wypierdalaj-powiedziałam otwierając drzwi, ona parsknęła -Nie wiem co was łączy, ale dobrze radzę Ci trzymać się od niego z daleka. Jest mój.-powiedziała dosyć dosadnie. Zamknęłam drzwi. -On mi tylko pomaga. Jak masz na imię przekaże mu, że byłam. Mam nawet lepszy pomysł, poczekaj tu sobie na niego, powinien być tutaj za chwile.-widziałam jak jej mina zmienia się na wystraszoną, patrzyła tak na mnie chwile i wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. Wtedy coś mi zaświtało, Nina, podobno tutaj mieszka. Tylko kim jest i gdzie jest ten Lysander. Kolejny pukanie, tym razem to on. Otworzyłam drzwi i przywitałam go szerokim, szczerym uśmiechem. Zawsze tak mam kiedy go widzę. Poprosiłam żeby wszedł jeszcze na chwile, zrobił to. -Kim jest Nina?-zapytałam, widać było, że nie podoba mu się to pytanie, ale byłam pewna, że na nie odpowie, nigdy nie unikał odpowiedzi, zastanawiał się chwile. -Chcesz tego słuchać? To historia na dłuższą rozmowę.-powiadomił -Chcę wiedzieć, mamy czas-usiedliśmy na łóżku -Poznaliśmy się w liceum, długo się przyjaźniliśmy w końcu się zakochałem. Ona mnie nie chciała, byłem jej chłopcem na posyłki, wiedziałem o tym, ale byłem gotów zrobić dla niej wszystko, wszystko. Myślałem, że z czasem mnie pokocha, ale ona wolała każdego innego. Była z takim bejsbolistą, zostawił ją, ale ona nie zmieniła się w stosunku do mnie. W końcu chciałem to przerwać wtedy powiedziała, że mnie kocha. Nie masz pojęcia jak się ucieszyłem, tak długo na to czekałem. Byliśmy ze sobą z dwa miesiące i on powrócił. Zostawiła mnie dla niego, a ja nadal ją kochałem, nie mogłem o niej zapomnieć. Historia lubi się powtarzać, kiedy ja zostawił wróciła do mnie, tym razem nie sama, w jej brzuchu powstawało życie, to było jego dziecko, mimo wszystko chciałem jej miłości, chciałem się nią opiekować. Znalazłem pracę, wszystko dla niej. Chciałem zapewnić jej życie, nie zdajesz sobie sprawy co ona wyrabiała. Zrezygnowała ze szkoły, co dzień imprezy, alkohol, narkotyki.- milczał przez moment - Prosiłem, błagałem żeby przestała, wiedziała, że zaszkodzi tym dziecku, ale ona robiła wszystko by ta ciąża skończyła się poronieniem, nie narodzinami - nawet nie wiem kiedy zaczęłam płakać jak on to wszystko mi opowiadał. - Udało jej się, zabiła je. Jakiś czas udawała, że cierpi po tej stracie. Wiesz...przez chwile nawet jej wierzyłem. Pomyłka, chciałem jej wierzyć,nie wierzyłem. Potem wróciła do tego samego trybu życia jak podczas ciąży. W końcu postawiłem ultimatum albo z tym skończy albo odchodzę. Otrząsnęła się, tak mi się wydawało, ale pewnego dnia wracam do domu, a ona w łóżku z innym. Zgadnij kto to był.-w tym momencie się delikatnie zaśmiał-Wtedy skończyłem to już na zawsze. Może dałem jej wtedy za mało, może za mało się starałem.-zaczęłam kiwać przecząco głową nie wierząc w to co teraz mówi - Jedno wiem na pewno, nie kocham jej już. Uwolniłem się z tego. - wiedziałam, że więcej nie powie, nie wiedziałam co ja mam powiedzieć, patrzyłam na niego. Był taki smutny, bolało mnie to wtedy przytuliłam się do niego, on także mnie objął, płakałam - Nie płacz - powtarzał delikatnie głaszcząc mnie po plecach, wtedy poczułam, że z całego serca jej nienawidzę. Nie rozumiem jak można być kimś takim. Dawno nikt nie przytulał mnie tak jak on, czułam się tak dobrze. Wiedziałam, że zawsze mogę na niego liczyć i nigdy się nie zawiodę. Tyle wycierpiał, jest moim bohaterem. Nie widziałam co mam zrobić. Z jednej strony chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale nie sądze żeby było coś co mogłabym ewentualnie dodać.Nie mogłam tak siedzieć przecież w nieskończoność. -Prrzepraszam, ale robi sie coraz później i nie możemy tak siedzieć. Musimy brać sie do pracy Ari, zostało nam niewiele miejsc do sprawdzenia wiec jeżeli wyruszymy teraz to wyrobimy się dzisiaj. - odezwał sie po chwili jakby czytał w moich myślach. Z jedenej strony chciałam iść go poszukać, a z drugiej tak bardzo bałam się, że go nie znajdziemy i nie będziemy mieli już gdzie szukać. Boje się tego ostatniego dnia poszukiwań, ale jeżeli nie spróbuję mogę już go nigdy nie zobaczyć. Zapakowaliśmy sie i wyszliśmy. Przeszukaliśmy już wiele miejsc i po każdym nastepnym bałam się, że Lysnder powie, że przeszukaliśmy już wszystkie miejsca. W końcu nastał ten moment... - Ari jest mi ogromnie przykro. - nie chciałam tego słuchać. - Musi być jeszcze jakieś miejsce gdzie nie sprawdzaliśmy. - Powinnaś wracać do domu. - stwierdził. - Ty nie rozumiesz, mój dom jest przy Kastielu. Ja nie mam sie gdzie terez podziać. - Lys spojrzał na mnie z taki smutkiem i żalem jakiego jeszcze nie widziałam u nikogo. - W życiu nie widziałem aby ktoś kochał kogoś tak mocno. - jego smutek zmienił się w pewnego rodzaju fascynacje. Spojrzałam na niego i czułam teraz tylko jedno, nie chciałam żeby był ze mną w cieżkich chwilach ktokolwiek inny. Objął mnie, a ja poczułam, że do moich oczu napływają łzy, nie mogłam ich powstrzymać. Zaczęłam szlochać, tak mocno płakałam, że nawet zaczęłam sie krztusić. Chciałam powiedziec mu, że dziękuje, że jest ze mna, ale nie mogłam wydusić słowa. Nie mogłam przestać płakać, zaczęłam się dusić. Nie mogłam złapać powietrza, Lys zauważył, że coś jes nie tak. - Ari, co się dzieje? - zapytał spanikowany, ja nadal nie mogłam nic powiedzieć. Czułam, że zaraz odpłynę .- Ari, błagam spójrz na mnie- nie miałam siły unieść głowy. Lysander wziął mnie na ręce.- Boże.... - to było ostatnie co usłyszałam, potem już tylko ciemność. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy byłam troche zdezorientowana, nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem , co tu robie. Wiedziałam tylko kim jest, który spał na krześle obok łóżka. Głowę położoną miał na moich noga i trzymał mnie za rękę. Rozejrzałam się wokół, to sala szpitalna. Nie pamietam niestety co się stało i jak się tu znalazłam. Nie chciałam go budzić aby się zapytać. Tak krótko się znamy, ale wiem, że mogę na niego liczyć. Patrzyłam na niego, nawet kiedy śpi jest taki przystojny i męski. Trzyma moją dłoń tak jakby miał już nigdy nie puścić. Drugą ręką delikatnie przejechałam po jego włosach, po prostu chciałam go dotkąć. Czułam, że tego potrzebuje. Delikatnie się poruszył i otworzył oczy. Spojrzał na mnie, jakie on ma piękne oczy, uśmiechnął sie. - Obudziłaś się? - nie odpowiedziałam, cały czas patrzyłam mu w oczy. - Jak się czujesz? - kiwnęłam delikatnie głową tak jakbym chciała powiedzieć, ze w porządku. Posłał mi czuły uśmiech.- Musimy bardziej o Ciebie zadbać, lekarz mówi, że nie dzieje sie nic złego, ale za mało odpoczywasz i jeszcze te nerwy. To jest główny powód tego co się stało. - A co się stało? - odezwałam się weszcie. - Zasłabłaś, wiecej do tego nie dopuścimy. Nie pozwolę na to. - Masz jakieś wieści? - Odnośnie Kastiela? Niestety, przkro mi. - schowałam twarz w dłoniach - Arianno, jedziemy do domu kiedy tylko Cie wypiszą. Twoi rodzice dzwonili, bardzo się martwią o Ciebie. - powiadomił - Rozmawiałeś z moimi rodzicami? - zrobiłam wielkie oczy - Obiecałem, że się Toba zaopiekuje. - Nie chce nigdzie wracać... Nie chcę ich widzieć. - Nie musisz, ale myślę, że powinniśmy wrócić. Jeżeli Kastiel bedzie Cie szukał zacznie na pewno od domu. - Pewnie masz racje. - przytaknęłam - Ale ja nie chce widzieć moich rodziców, nie chce im tłumaczyć tego co sie ze mna dzieje, nie chce aby udali swoje współczucie. Po prostu nie chce. - Ale nie możesz byc teraz sama.- to powiedzawszy odgarnął kosmyk moich włosów z ust. - Chce być z Tobą, z nikim innym. Potrzebuje Cie- wreszcie to przyznałam. - Myślałaś, że bym Cie zostawił? Nigdy. - uśmiechnął się - Znalazłem rewelacyjne mieszkanie w centrum. Po jutrze jesteśmy umówieni aby je obejrzeć.- spojrzałam na niego pytająco - Nie chcę Ci się narzucać, mam nadzieje, że nie zrozumiałaś mnie źle. To ma być Twoje mieszkanie. - Nie jestem gotowa aby zamieszkać sama... Zostanę tu jeszcze, a Ty zrób jak uważasz to nie Ty się narzucasz lecz ja. Tyle dla mnie zrobiłeś, a ja prosze Cię o wiecej - Ja chyba źle się wyraziłem. To nie jest mieszkanie, to właściwie dom, obok niego jest ogromny park prznależący do tego domu. Jest tam taki mały domek, taka komórka. W niej jes wszystko czego potrzeba, kuchnia, sypialnia, łazienka i jeżeli mi tylko pozwolisz zamieszkam w niej. - nie wiedziałam co mam myśleć, a co dpiero powiedzieć, a Lysander kontynuował. - Powiedziałem Twoim rodzicom, że nie chcesz być sama. Oni odpowiedzieli mi tylko, że z nimi na pewno także nie bedziesz chciała. Kazali poszuać mi miejsca gdzie bedziemy mogli zatrzymać się oboje abyś nie była sama. Nie chciałem aby jakoś zle to wygladało wiec znalazłem takie wyjście abyśmy nie musieli mieszać razem, ale żebym był w pobliżu. Ten dom już jest Twój, ale Twoi rodzice w poprzednim właścicielem umówili się, że zapłacą kiedy już go obejrzysz i na sto procent się zdecydujesz. Ja zgodziłem się ponieważ nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić, a to było rozsądne wyjście. Decyzja oczywiscie należy do Ciebie. - byłam w szoku. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Musiałam to przemyśleć, nie byłam na niego zła o to co zrobił. - Nie wiem, nie wiem co mam myśleć. To jest dla mnie duże zaskoczenie. -powiedziałam po dłuższej ciszy. - Rozumiem. - Prosze jeszcze o trzy dni, mogę? Przez te trzy dni wolałabym jednak zostać tutaj. - W porządku, rozumiem. Zadzwonie tam i przełożę spotkanie. - ja kiwnęłam głową, on wział do ręki telefon i wyszedł z sali. Chwilę później wszedł lekarz, który zabrał mnie na badanie aby móc stwierdzić czy można mnie już wypuścić. Długo nie czekaliśmy na wyniki, mogłam wyjśc ze szpitala lecz lekarz zastrzegł, że mam dbać o siebie. Lysander zawiózł mnie do hotelu, odprowadził do pokoju i powiedział, że ma do załatwienia jedną ważna sprawe. Kiedy zostałam sama w pokoju postanowiłam wziąć prysznic. Kidy skończyłam usiadłam na łóżku owinięta ręcznikiem. Zastanawiałam się co mam zrobić... Zgodzić się na propozycje Lysandera i rodziców? Z drugiej strony czy miałam inne wyjście? Tylko takie zeby wrócic do rodziców, a oni mieli racje z tym, że nie chce z nimi być. Chyba czas sie pakować kiedy otorzyłam szafę i zobaczyłam ubrania Kastiela moje serce rozleciało się na kawałki, chwyciałam jego koszulkę, to była moja ulubiona. Nadal nim pachniała, położyłam się na łóżku przytulając ją do siebie. Dlaczego to nas spotkało? Czy zrobiłam coś złego, że musiałam go stracić? Czy kiedykolwiek go znajdę? Ogromnie za nim tęsknie, kocham go. Tak mocno go kocham. Chwyciłam do ręki komórke, na tapecie mam nasze wspólne zdjęcie ze zwiedziania. Boże jaka ja jestem głupia, przecież miał przy sobie komórke. Spróbuje zadzwonić. Jak powiedziałam tak zrobiłam, ale to było na nic. Samo mnie rozłączało, bez zadnego sygnału. Zadzwoniłam do Rozalii - Hej -usłyszałam jej głos - Jak się czujesz myszko? - zaptała. - Wróciłam niedawno ze szpitala i jest ok - Fizycznie,a psychicznie? - Psychicznie? Psychicznie to nie wiem co mam ze sobą zrobić, czuje tyle na raz, że sama juz nie potrawie sie ogarnąć. Nie wiem czy jest jeszcze coś co urzymuje mnie przy życiu, ale wiem, że Kastiel cierpiałby gdyby coś sie ze mna stało. Nie wiem co zrobiłabym gdyby nie Lys, Leo ma wspaniałego brata. - Tak to prawda. Kochana, ja wiem w jakiej sytuacji jesteś, ale uważam, że powinnaś wrócić - Tak niedługo wrócę, cześć. - to powiedziawszy rozłaczyłam się. Położyłam się na łóżku, przytulając się do koszulki Kastiela i nie wiem nawet kiedy zasęłam, owinięta tym recznikiem. Obudziły mnie krzyki na korytarzu, kiedy usypiałam jestem pewna, że nie przykrywałam sie kocem teraz jestem zakryta. Krzyki stawały się coraz głośniejsze, usłyszałam głos Lysandera od razu wybiegłam. Stał tam bardzo zdenerwowany z Niną całą zapłakaną kiedy tylko mnie zobaczyła otarła łzy i wrzasnęła. -W czym niby ona jest lepsza ode mnie? Jest genialna w łóżku? - jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałam aby ktoś mówił z taka pogardą. Lysander popatrzył na nią takim gniewnym wzrokiem jakiego jeszcze u niego nie widziałam zawsze był tak spokojny, że aż przestraszyłam się widząc jego gniew w tej chwili. - Zostaw ją w spokoju, nie mieszaj jej do tego. - powiedział przez zaciśniete zęby. - Ja?! Ja ją mieszam?! To ona sama się w to miesza! Gdyby nie ona wszystko byłoby w porządku, bylibyśmy razem. Poszedłeś wtedy ze mną na ten koncert, w czasie wybuchu uciekłeś do niej,a mnie zostawiłeś samą. - krzyczała histerycznie - Nie zostawiłem Cie samej, widziałem Cie w bardzo dobrych rękach. Nie rozumiem po co ciagniesz te farsę, oboje wiemy doskonale w kogo rekach byłaś na koncercie, widziałem was.- kiedy to powiedział Ninie ewidentnie zrobiło się głupio.- Kiedy wybuchł pożar chciałem Ci pomóc, ale Ciebie już nie było. To ty zostawiłaś mnie nie przejmując się co się ze mną stanie i czy przeżyje.- teraz to juz wgl ją zatkało - Kochanie, ja Cie szukałam. - zmieniła ton na błagalny, chciała dodać coś jescze, ale Lysander jej przerwał. - Nie kłam - Kochanie.... - Nie mów do mnie tak - Lysander spojrzał na mnie. - Idź sobie stąd - warknęła Nina w moją stronę - Ari, zostań. Ja już skończyłem. - to powiedziawszy podszedł do mnie, weszliśmy do pokoju i jeszcze zanim Nina zdąrzyła coś wydusić zamknął drzwi. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w pokoju staliśmy obok drzwi i tylko patrzeliśmy na siebie, bez słowa. Nie czułam się dziwnie i nie konfortowo. Czułam, że te piękne oczy własnie przeszywają mnie na wylot. Delikatnie się zbliżył, cały czas patrząc mi w oczy i nadszedł ten moment... Wiedziałam, że zaraz mnie pocałuje i chciałam żeby to zrobił, jego usta były tuż przy moich wtedy się ocknęłam. - Jejku, ja cały czas w tym ręczniku. Jak ja mogłam tak wyjść na korytarz - wypaliłam szybko wzięłam ubrania i pognałam do łazienki. Usiadłam na płytkach i schwałam twarz w dłoniach. Boże... Jak ja mogłam. W sumie nic sie na stało na szczęście, ale chciałam tego... Boże, ja tego chciałam. Jak ja mogłam... Co ja sobie myślałam. Musiałam siedzieć tam dość długo pownieważ Lysander zaniepokoił sie i zapukał do drzwi pytając czy wzystko w porzadku. Odpowiedziałam tylko, że tak. W końcu wstałam umyłam twarz zimną wodą aby się trochę uspokoić, ubrałam się i wyszłam z łazienki. Lys posłał mi ciepły uśmiech, ktorego odzwajemniłam. - Idziemy na obiad? - zapytałam czując, że muszę zmienić otoczenie - Pewnie - odpowiedział - Ale nie w hotelowej restauracji. Mam już dosyć tego miejsca... - Nie ma problemu, znam cudowną restauracje tutaj niedaleko. Mają ogromny taras gdzie można jeść posiłki - Świetnie, na swieżym powietrzu. - chwyciłam tylko telefon i poszłam w strone drzwi. Nie szliśmy długo, to rzeczywiście niedaleko. Miał racje taras był ogromny i przepięknie urządzony. Zajęliśmy miejsca i zamówiliśmy dania. - Przepraszam... - odezwał sie po chwili, spojrzałam na niego pytająco. - Przepraszam za to w hotelu - Nie ma sprawy - odpowiedziałam - Nie lubie nie wyjaśnionych spraw, nie chce żebyś zaczęła czuć sie nieswojo lub co gorsza czuła sie winna czegokolwiek - powiedział otwarcie - Wszystko w porządku - wzrok miałam wbity w blat - A spójrz na mnie... - zrobiłam to - Wszystko w porządku zapytał? Szczerze... - kiwnęłam przecząco głową - Tak myślałem. Ari przepraszam, nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłem. Nie chciałbym robić czegoś czego Ty byś nie chciała - znowu spojrzałam w dół, milczał przez chwilę - Chciałaś tego? - zapytał. Nie odpowiedziałam co było równoznaczne z tak. Nastała cisza.. - To ja nie powinnam - przerwałam ciszę - Ty nic takiego nie zrobiłaś. Ja sam nie rozumiem tego co się stało, a właściwie prawie się stało. Nic nie jest tutaj Twoją winą, a ja obiecuje, że wiecej tego nie zrobię... - Chciałam tego, rozumiesz i to jest to co boli mnie najbardziej - wydusiłam z siebie wreszcie - Chciałaś tylko dlatego, że cierpisz po jego stracie i potrzebujesz bliskości. To jedyny powód i jak najbardziej zrozumiały. Nie postawię Cię wiecej w takiej sytuacji. Wyjaśnione? - kiwnęłam twierdząco głową, przynieśli nasze posiłki, ktore zjedliśmy w ciszy. kiedy skończyliśmy kelner przyniósł nam rachunek, ktory Lys zapłacił. Kiedy juz wstawaliśmy od stołu, obracając głowę w środku restauracji rzuciła mi sie w oczy znajoma twarz. Spojrzałam więc jeszcze raz... Byłam już pewna. Wbiegłam do środka, podeszłam bliżej stolika przy którym siedział razem z dziewczyną, której nie znam... - Alexy? - zapytałam, odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na mnie, zerwał się z krzesła, do jego oczy napłynęły łzy, do moich także. - Siostrzyczko... - powiedział podbiegł do mnie i mocno przytulił podnosząc mnie w górę. Nie mogliśmy się od siebie oderwać - Tak bardzo tęskniłem - wyszeptał. - Ja tez... - w tym momencie oderwałam się od niego i zaczęłam uderzać go w klatkę piersiową - Jak mogłeś tak długo się nie odzywać. Ja tak bardzo tęskniłam, zmieniłeś numer telefonu, nie pisałeś, nie dzwoniłeś, nie dałeś adresu. Dlaczego? - mój głos stawał się coraz głośniejszy - Jak mogłeś mnie tak zostawić? - Alexy wziął moja dłoń i wyprowadził na zewnątrz - Jak mogłeś? - łkałam - Myszko, ja też za Tobą tęskniłem. Nawet nie wiesz ile razy chciałem się z Tobą skontaktować, ale nie mogłem się przełamać. Nie mogłem sobie poradzić z tym wszystkim. Nie chciałem Cie zostawiać, ale musiałem. Zrozum... - Dlaczego? -zapytałam spokojniejszym tonem - Rodzice nic Ci nie powiedzieli? - kiwnęłam przecząco głową - Zaczekaj chwile, zaraz wrócę - wszedł do środka, powiedział coś do dziewczyny z która siedział, w tym samym momencie dostałam sms, jego treść brzmiała "Pobądź z bratem, odezwij się później- Lys", uśmiechnęłam się, ale nic nie odpisałam. W tym momencie wyszedł Alexy, podszedł do auta i otworzył je - Wsiadaj myszko - zrobiłam tak, jechaliśmy jakis czas bez słowa, podjechaliśmy przed ogromny dom. Alexy wysiał, zrobiłam to samo, Otworzył drzwi do domu, i zaprosił mnie do środka wnętrze było jeszcze piękniejszy niż na zewnątrz. -Wow, to Twój dom?- wydusiłam pełna podziwu -Tak- poszliśmy do ogromnego salonu - usiadła na kanapie i rozglądałam się. - Obejrzyj dom, a ja zrobię nam coś do picia. - nie miałam ochoty na zwiedzanie dlatego na miejscu zaczekałam na niego. Po chwili przyszedł, na stoliku przede mną postawił moją kawę, wziął łyka ze swojej i głęboko odetchnął - Czyli rodzice naprawdę nic CI nie powiedzieli? - spytał - Nie Alexy, kiedy tylko pytałam zbywali mnie tym, że musiałeś w końcu kiedy zacząć być samodzielny. A kiedy pytałam dlaczego się do nas nie odzywasz powiedzieli, ze widocznie chcesz się od nas odciąć i już nie chcesz mieć z nami kontaktu. Nie wierzyłam w ani jedno ich słowo, ale Kastiel odradzał mi szukanie Ciebie, powiedział, ze jeżeli zechcesz sam się odezwiesz...- wytłumaczyłam, Alexy ponownie wziął głęboki oddech - Myszko... Teraz jest ten moment kiedy mogę powiedzieć Ci o wszystkim co się wtedy wydarzyło. Rodzice wyrzucili mnie z domu - zrobiłam wielkie oczy, ale nie przerywałam mu - Nie mogli znieść tego, że jestem gejem - wyznał, patrzyłam na niego, a on kontynuował - Długo ukrywałem to przed nimi, przed Toba. Wstydziłem się tego, ale każdy w końcu dorasta do poważnych decyzji w swoim życiu i ja także poczułem, że czas się ujawnić. - zamilknął - Potrafię to zrozumieć, ale dlaczego nie kontaktowałeś się ze mną? Czym ja zawiniłam w tym wszystkim, powinieneś wiedzieć, że ja akceptuje i kocham Cie takiego jaki jesteś, nie istotne jakiej orientacji jesteś. Mnie to przecież nie przeszkadza i powinieneś o tym wiedzieć, ale jeżeli nie byleś pewny jak zareaguje to mogłeś mi po prostu powiedzieć i poznać moje zdanie na ten temat. - Ja wiedziałem, że Ty mnie nie odepniesz i, że będziesz mnie kochała mimo wszystko, ale... -Ale co? - Nie mogłem Ci przeszkadzać i musiałem wyjechać zapomnieć... - O czym? - przestawałam powoli już wszystko rozumieć - Zakochałem się wtedy, ale... niewłaściwie - W kim? - W Kastielu... - te słowa pozwoliły mim zrozumieć wszystko, ale byłam w takim szoku, że nie mogłam nic powiedzieć. - Przepraszam... Ja musiałem odejść, nie mogłem - Zaczekaj... - musiałam sobie to wszystko poukładać - Chciałeś zapomnieć o nim? Dlatego odszedłeś? Dlatego się ze mną nie kontaktowałeś... Rozumiem - Naprawdę? Ja już do niego nic nie czuje, minęło sporo czasu i uwierz mi... - Wierzę... - przewalam mu - Kastiel o tym wiedział, prawda? - Alexy potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy - Dlatego nie kazał mi Cie szukać i wiesz, że tylko dzięki jego namowom nie robiłam tego? Powiedz mi... Czy Kastiel zranił Cie w jakiś sposób? Chodzi mi o to jaka była jego reakcja kiedy się dowiedział. Czy ten wyjazd to był jego pomysł? - Nie, nie. Pomysł był mój, on tylko powiedział, że jest mu przykro, ale kocha tylko Ciebie i poparł pomysł z wyjazdem. Oboje stwierdziliśmy to to będzie najrozsądniejsze wyjście i najmniej Cie zrani. Chociaż Kastiel wiedział, że będziesz cierpiała jeżeli mnie stracisz i kazał mi obiecać, że kiedy sobie wszystko ułożę skontaktuje się z Tobą. -Dlaczego więc nie zrobiłeś tego? - Obiecałem, że kiedy sobie wszystko poukładam. Chciałem poukładać w głowie i w życiu, teraz dopiero wszystko się ułożyło. Jestem prezesem, dlatego stać mnie na ten dom. Mam już kogoś i wczoraj powiedziałem mu o wszystkim i mieliśmy do Ciebie jutro jechać, ale jak widać spotkaliśmy się jeszcze wcześniej.- usiadłam obok niego i przytuliłam się, Alexy głaskał mnie po głowie.- Myszko, a powiedz mi co ty tu wgl robisz? - uniosłam głowę - Przyjechałam na koncert...-jego oczy zrobiły się duże - Byłaś na nim?- kiwnęłam twierdząco głową - Nic Ci sie nie stało? - kiwnęłam przecząco głową, miałam tak smutne oczy, że zauważył, że cos jest nie tak, ucałował mnie w czoło - Opowiedz mi co się dzieje... - kiedy tylko zaczęłam opowiadać, łzy poleciały ciurkiem po moim polikach. Alexy mi nie przerywał, pozwolił skończyć bez żadnego pytania. - boże... - powiedział kiedy skończyłam opowiadać. - Tak mi przykro Ari, myszko. - mocno mnie przytulił, nie chciałam aby puszczał. - A ten chłopak, który był z Tobą w restauracji, kim on jest? - zapytał nie uwalniając mnie w uścisku - To przyjaciel, dzięki niemu żyje. On wyniósł mnie z tego koncertu, pomagał mi szukać Kastiela, cały czas mi pomaga. Jest przy mnie, po prostu jest. - Po prostu jest? - zapytał podejrzliwie. Uświadomił mi, że zanim spędzaliśmy tak wiele czasu razem ie znaliśmy się przecież, a on chciał mi pomóc. Dalej to robi tylko dlaczego to robi? Może czuje, że powinien zająć się mna skoro uratował mi życie? Nie... Nie może tak myśleć, nie może, a ja powinnam z nim o tym porozmawiać. Musze to zrobić, nie lubi nie wyjaśnionych spraw. Ja z resztą też nie, ale zawsze myślałam, że jestem raczej otwarta i szczera, ale kiedy poznałam Lysandera zdałam sobie sprawę, że jednak bardzo się myliłam. Z rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie trzask drzwi. - Przepraszam - krzyknął ktoś z korytarza - Nie wiem dlaczego zawsze muszę to zrobić - był to głos mężczyzny. Wszedł do salonu z uśmiechem, ale kiedy zobaczył mnie i Alexego przytulonych jago twarz przybrała zupełnie inny wyraz, smutek zmieszany rozczarowaniem. Alexy wstał i powiedział - Din to moja siostra, Arianna. Arianno - podał mi dłoń pomagając wstać - To Din, najlepszy facet na świecie - spojrzał na niego w tym momencie z tak ogromna miłością. Chłopak pod razu się uśmiechnął, podszedł do mnie i objął mnie. - Jak ja długo czekałem aby Cie zobaczyć, tyle o Tobie opowiada, że czuję jakbym znał Cie od zawsze - oderwał się ode mnie - Cześć kochanie - pocałował na przywitanie mojego brata. Uśmiechnęłam się na ten widok. - Alexy, ja muszę wracać, niedługo wyjeżdżam.- Din słysząc to spojrzał na Alexego błagalnym wzrokiem - Ari, przyjadę do miasta. Obiecuje, jak tylko domknę wszystkie sprawy w firmie. Przyjedziemy razem - widziałam jak Din ucieszył się kiedy Alexy to powiedział - A teraz Cie odwiozę siostrzyczko. Pożegnałam się z Dinem i wyszliśmy z domu - Fajny facet - odezwałam sie juz w aucie - Wiem, zaczekaj aż bliżej go poznasz. - spojrzeliśmy na siebie i zaśmialiśmy się oboje dość głośno. Weszłam do pokoju i od razu przebrałam sie z koszulkę Kastiela. Położyłam się do łóżka i włączyłam telewizję, ale nie mogłam jej oglądać. Zdjęłam z palca pierścionek zaręczynowy, głośno westchnęłam. - Nie mieliśmy dobrych początków, ale kochaliśmy sie. Czy Cie jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę? - mówiłam do siebie. Zamknęłam oczy i zobaczyłam jego, zobaczyłam go wtedy kiedy palił tego cholernego papierosa pod drzewem,a ja weszłam na dziedziniec. Stanęłam i patrzyłam na niego, na pewno wyglądałam idiotycznie więc nie dziwne, że zaczął się śmiać, zgasił fajkę i po prostu odszedł. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się na to wspomnienie. Później Roz nas poznała i wtedy zaczęła sie prawdziwa katastrofa, skłamałabym twierdząc, że już wtedy kochaliśmy się. Robił wszystko aby uprzykrzyć mi życie bo według niego byłam zbyt pyskata. Kiedy nauczyciel geografii przydzielił mnie z nim do jednej grupy aby zrobić prezentacje nic nie zrobił bo myślał, że będę pracowała za nas dwoje, a ja otwarcie powiedziałam panu Samowi, że nie drgnął palcem, ale zrobił mi awanturę powiedział, że jestem bezużyteczną lizuską albo kiedy musieliśmy siedzieć razem w ławce na matematyce co chwilę mi przesadzał przez co trafiłam do kozy. Zemsta była słodka, nie mogłam wytrzymać ze śmiechu kiedy chodził z tą słodką, różową kolarką przypiętą z tyłu swojej skórzanej kurtki. Pamiętam też kiedy przesadził całując mnie po raz pierwszy wbrew mojej woli, przycisnął do ściany za szkołą mówiąc, że zna takie jak ja i wie, że tego chce. Próbowałam się wyrwać, a on bardzo mocno trzymał moje nadgarstki, teraz myśląc o tym przechodzą mnie ciarki, ale wtedy... Wtedy błagałam aby mnie puścił, a on nie chciał tego zrobić. Dopiero kiedy zobaczył, że zaczynam płakać puścił mnie, a ja uciekłam. Na moich nadgarstkach ślad po tym wydarzeniu został na dłużej, czułam wtedy, że chyba go nienawidzę. Bardzo długo zbierał się aby mnie przeprosić, wiedział, że nie chcę z nim rozmawiać więc podstępem wyciągnął mnie z domu. Byłam pewna, że idę zobaczyć się z Rozalią kiedy go zobaczyłam od razu zawróciłam, podbiegł do mnie, a ja nie chciałam z nim rozmawiać i wtedy pierwszy raz mówił do mnie jak nie on, tak jakby przede mną stał zupełnie inny człowiek. - Wiem, wiem, że Cie skrzywdziłem. Ja po prostu nie potrafiłem nad sobą zapanować, nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłem, po prostu jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem osoby, która się mnie nie boi. Chciałem chyba abyś zaczęła, chciałem Cie wystraszyć. Nie spodziewałem się takiej Twojej reakcji, nie myślałem.... - wtedy spojrzał w dól i zobaczył moje nadgarstki - Jestem kompletnym idiotą, wiem, że to już nic nie zmieni, ale wiedz, że nie chciałem Cie skrzywdzić... Przepraszam, żałuję tego, że zachowałem się w ten sposób. Może kiedyś mi wybaczysz.- zaczął odchodzić, a ja rzuciłam tylko - Udało Ci się - spojrzał na mnie - Boje się Ciebie - dokończyłam i odeszłam. Długo później mu wybaczyłam, bardzo się starał. Pomógł mi kiedy Amber, szkolna gwiazdka dokuczała mi, zaczęliśmy się zaprzyjaźniać. Amber się w nim kochała więc kiedyś chcąc zrobić jej na złość pocałowaliśmy sie na jej oczach, mieliśmy udawać, ale kiedy już nasze usta się spotkały nie chcieliśmy udawać. Nasz pocałunek był prawdziwy, dopiero wtedy uświadomiłam sobie, że chyba coś do niego czuję. Nie mogłam mu tego powiedzieć, nadal miałam żal o to co mi zrobił i czułam, że nie zasługuje na to. Nie zasługuje na mnie, jak bardzo się myliłam. Po tym pocałunku zaczęliśmy się unikać, oboje wiedzieliśmy, że coś jest na rzeczy, ale żadne z nas chyba próbowało to zatuszować w sobie samym. Mnie się udawało, bardzo długo. W skrzynce pewnego dnia znalazłam dość mocno wymiętoloną kartkę, w środku był tekst piosenki, pismo Kastiela. Boże, kiedy to czytałam moje serce biło tak szybko jak jeszcze nigdy, ale nawet po tym nie zrobiłam kroku w przód. To Kastiel po paru dniach znalazł się w progu mojego domu kiedy tylko otworzyłam drzwi, stał tam cały mokry ponieważ okropnie padało i kiedy zobaczył mnie powiedział tylko dwa słowa ' Kocham Cie ' i nie czekając na odpowiedź odszedł, jak ja miałam się wtedy zachować? Co miałam zrobić? Nie wiedziałam. Wiedziałam, ze on już nic nie zrobi, wszystko przecież już wiedziałam i chciałam to wszystko przemyśleć, nie mogłam usiedzieć w domu. Poszłam na spacer do lasu, on tez tam był. Stanęliśmy na przeciwko siebie, podeszłam do niego ' Ja ciebie też kocham. '. Kiedy zobaczyłam go w tym lesie czułam tylko jedno, ze nie mogę tego zaprzepaścić bo kiedyś będę mogła obwiniać o to tylko siebie. Nawet nie wiem w którym momencie wspominania tego wszystkiego zaczęłam płakać. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi, spojrzałam na zegarek. Pierwsza czterdzieści dwie, kto o tej godzinie... Wstałam z łóżka z okropnym bólem głowy i otworzyłam drzwi Lys stał tam przerażony, kiedy mnie zobaczył od razu przytulił, dyszał szybko - Nic Ci nie jest? - oderwałam sie i spojrzałam na niego pytająco. - Dzwoniłem do Ciebie wiele razy, nie odbierałaś, nie odpisywałaś na moje sms. Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje - Tylko spałam. Uspokój się - A ten sms? - zapytał - Jaki sms? - odpowiedziałam pytaniem - Ten - pokazał mi sms o treści ' pomóż mi bo umrę '. SMS był ode mnie, wzięłam komórę do ręki i rzeczywiście w wysłanych wiadomościach był taki sms do Lysandera. Obejrzałam pokój, obok łóżka stała butelka z resztką whiskey i wtedy wszystko sobie przypomniałam. - Lys, przepraszam chyba za dużo wypiłam. - Lysander uśmiechnął się z ulgą - Najważniejsze, że nic Ci nie jest. Pójdę już, spij dobrze - to powiedziawszy pocałował mnie w czoło i odwrócił się. - Zaczekaj, proszę. - zatrzymał się - Zostań jeszcze - spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się - Chce porozmawiać - usiadł na łóżku i czekał. Dołączyłam do niego siadając po turecku. - Nie lubisz nie wyjaśnionych spraw, prawda? - kiwnął twierdząco głową. - Chciałabym dowiedzieć się więc dlaczego to wszystko dla mnie robisz? Dlaczego mi pomagasz, wspierasz? - Bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami - Ale wczesniej nimi nie byliśmy. - Wcześniej uratowałem Ci życie, jesteś przyjaciółką mojego brata, nie mogłem zostawić Cię bez pomocy tymbardziej, że znam miasto, a Ty nie znałaś nikogo kto mógłby Ci pomóc. - odpowiedź była zaskakująco prosta i jak najbardziej zrozumiała. Kierował się zwykłą ludzką wrażliwościa, z resztą Lysander jest wrażliwym facetem, a teraz jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi, ja także nie zostawiłabym go w potrzebie. - Masz rcje, dziękuje. - uśmiechnął się uroczo - Wiesz... - spojrzał pytająco - Zrobiłabym dla Ciebie to samo - położyłam głowe na jego ramieniu. Długo jeszcze wtedy rozmawialiśmy, Lysander spojrzał na zegarek - Cholera, jest późno, czas na mnie - chwyciłam jego dłoń -Zostań, proszę - położyłam głowę na jego nogach, a on głaskał mnie po głowie. Czułąm sie przy nim tak dobrze, a w tym momencie taka wolna od zmartwień - Lys, zgadzam się. Chcę zamieszkać z Tobą w tym domu, który kupili rodzice...yyy... tzn. chce zebyś zamieszkał obok mnie - delikatnie zerknęłam na niego, uśmiechał się, ale nie przestawał mnie głaskać, po chwili zaczął bawić się moimi włosami. To ukołysało mnie do snu. Obudziłam się rano, przeciągnęłam i rozejrzałam po pokoju. Lys spał na fotelu przy oknie, włosy przysłaniały mu kawałek twarzy. Cichutko zeszłam z łóżka i podeszłam do niego, kucnęłam przed nim i patrzyłam. Tyle spokoju, cierpliwości, szczerości w jednym człowieku, jest niesamowity. Palcem delikatnie przejechałam po jego policzku, nie zbudził się tylko drgnął, jest bardzo przystojny. Zaczął się poruszac wiec szybko na palcach usciekłam do łazienki, mogłoby zrobić się niezrecznie jeżeli wiedziałby, że go obserwowałam. Rozebrałam się i weszłam pod prysznic, kiedy tylko zasunęłam kabinę usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. - Ari, jesteś tam? - Taaaaak! - krzyknęłam - Idę do sklepu, kupię coś na śniadanie. Zjemy w pokoju, zaklucze drzwi - Dobraaaaa - w sumie jest tutaj tak często, że mam wrażenie jakbyśmy już mieszkali razem. Zaśmiałam się, wzięłam prysznic, wychodząc rozejrzałam się po łazience. Cholera, zostawiłam ręcznik w pokoju. Lysander wyszedł wiec mogę szybko go zbrać, wyszłam więc z łazienki nago, od rau po otwarciu drzwi spotkałam się ze wzrokiem Lysanera, zrobił ogromne oczy i szybko sie odwrócił, a ja uciekłam do łazienki, kiedy tylko usłyszał zmykanie drzwi podszedł do nich i powiedział: - Ari, przepraszam. Ja... Ja nie pomyślałem... - Podaj mi ręcznik - uchyliłam drzwi i wyciągnęłam rękę, on bez słowa podał mi w nią ręcznik. Owinęłam się nim i wyszłam z łazienki, usiedliśmy do stolika i zaczęliśmy jeść śniadanie, kiedy już się najedliśmy spojrzeliśmy na siebie i nie wytrzymaliśmy, zaczęliśmy sie głośno śmiać - Idę się pakować - powiedziałam dalej sie śmiejąc. Zaczęłam wyjmować swoje ubrania z szaf, Lys dalej siedział na miejscu i zajęty był myślami. Rzuciłam w niego bluzką, którą akurat trzymałam w ręce, spojrzał na mnie - A ty co? Nie idziesz się pakować? - zadziornie się uśmiechnęłam. - Tak, tak. Masz racje. - po tych słowach po prostu wstał i wyszedł. Wyrzuciłam wszystkie swoje ciuchy na łóżko, potem pochowałam do walizki. Otworzyłam kolejne szafy, mojego tutaj już nic nie ma, ale sa ubrania Kastiela, co ja mam z nimi zrobić? Wzięłam je i zaczęłam składac, zatrzymałam się w połowie i przytuliłam jego kurtkę. Nie wiem... niech mi ktoś pomoże, nie wiem co mam zrobić. Nie wiem jak mam teraz żyć, nie wiem... Jak na zbawienie do pokoju wszedł Lysander, zobaczył łzy w moich oczach. Rozejrzał się i już wiedział co sie stało. - Ari, jeżeli nie przeszkadza Ci to, ja się tym zajmę - bez słowa wstałam i przytuliłam się do niego, odwzajemnił uścisk. Długo tak staliśmy. W końcu powiedział, że ja mam zając się sobą i przygotować do wyjazdu, a on zajmie się ubraniami Kastiela, poprosił tylko abym obiecała, że nie bede pytała co z nimi zrobił,a on obiecał, że ich nie wyrzuci. Ufam mu, poszłam wiec do łazienki, ubrałam się i związałam włosy w luźnego koka. Kiedy wyszłam Lysa nie było w pokoju, rzeczy Kastiela także zniknęły. Sprawdziłam raz jeszcze czy wszystko zabrałam i posprzątałam w pokoju aby Pani sprzątaczce ulżyć trochę w pracy. Byłam gotowa, otworzyłam drzwi i zobaczyłam jak Lys wysiada z windy, zabrał moje walizki i zaniósł do auta, a ja w tym czasie załatwiłam wszystkie sprawy związane z pokojem w, którym mieszkałam. Ruszyliśmy w drogę, w aucie napisałam tylko sms do Rozy, że wracam i jutro dam znać gdzie aktualnie mieszkam, za chwilę rozłożyłam fotel i od razu zasnęłam. -Arianno, jesteśmy na miejscu - poczułam delikatne gładzenie policzka, powoli otworzyłam oczy przeciagając się. Usiadłam prosto i spojrzałam przed siebie, byliśmy chyba w garażu, ale jakim ogromnym. Spokojnie zmieściłyby sę tutaj 4 auta. Wyszłam z samochodu i przecianęłam sie ponownie aby rozprostować kości. Zobaczyłam drzwi, ktore chyba prowadziły wprost do mieszkania. - Zajmę się walizkami, a Ty idź już do środka. - weszłam przez drzwi, ktore wcześniej widziałam i znalazłam się w ogromnym korytarzu w kolorze beżu. Zdjęłam buty i weszłam dalej. Wow, jestem pod wrażeniem, z jednej strony widziałam ogromny salon z wyjściem na taras, w salonie znajdowały sie jeszcze schody na górę, na środku była jadalnia z otwartą, piękną kuchnią w czarno-czerwonym kolorze. Z drugiej strony znajdowały się drzwi, otworzyłam je, a przed moimi oczami ukazała się ogromna łazienka... prysznic, wanna, toaleta, jedno, duże lustro i ogromna przestrzeń. Po tym co zobaczyłam tutaj szybko pobiegłam na górę, tutaj znalazłam 3 sypialnie, wszystkie z łazienkami ponadto dwie także z garderobą oraz jedną osobną łazienkę. Zeszłam na dół, Lys już czekał. - Podoba mi się, ale trochę duże. Nie przesadzone odrobinę? - spytałam - Ari, ja nie miałem tutaj nic do gadania to wszystko Twoi rodzice, nie ja. - wytłumaczył - Rozumiem, no cóż, nie będę narzekała. Fajnie będzie jeść śniadania na tarasie. Super także, że nie muszę sie juz niczym martwić. Mam wrażenie, że rodzice zrobili to specjalnie. Chodzi mi o to, że spadłeś im jak z nieba. Wiedzą doskonale, że nie jestem w najlepszym stanie, a oni nie chcą, nie potrafią mnie wspierać. Jedyne co teraz mogą zrobić to... właściwie juz to zrobili, znaleźli odowiedniego człowieka aby się mną zajął, kupili mi dom, dali pieniądze. Nie mam na co narzekać. Prawda? Może to lepiej, na pewno, nie potrafia dać mi miłości to chociaż pieniądze wezmę. - zaśmiałam sie z ironią. - Napijemy się herbaty? Czy już mam spadac do siebie? - spytał - Mamy herbatę? - byłam zdziowiona - Twoja mama zajęła sie zakupami - A jest gdzie usiąść na zewnątrz? - Duży hamak może być? - Rób tą herbatę - zabrałam swoją walizke z korytarza i wyszukałam w niej gruby, wełniany, długi, bordowy swetr i wciągnęłam. Poszłam już na zewątrz i usiadłam na hamaku, rzeczywiście duzy, za chwilę zjawił sie Lys. Podał mi kubek i usiadł obok. Wzięłam łyka i poczułam jak w środku zrobiło mi się ciepło. - Jak spotkanie z bratem? - przewał chwilę ciszy. - Przyjedzie tutaj niedługo - opowiedziałam mu całą moją historie babci i brata, łśuchał w skupieniu - Pojedziemy do niej jutro? - spytał - Tak, dawno u niej nie byłam - odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem - Wiesz... w sumie oprócz tej historii z Niną nie wiem nic więcej o Tobie - Jestem starszym bratem Leo - zaśmiał się - Co miałbym Ci jeszcze powiedzieć? Rodzice zdecydowali o wyprowadzce w nieodpowiednim momencie, chciałem skończyć szkołę więc zostałem u ciotki,a oni z Leo przyjechali tutaj. Miałem juz wszystko zaplanowane, wiedziałem do którego liceum pójdę i gdzie bede studiował, a oni... Byłem na nich strasznie zły, skończyłem gimnazjum i zacząłem liceum, rodzice cały czas myśleli, że po gimnazjum dołączę do nich. Kiedy jednak powiedziałem im o swoim pomyśle, bez problemu zgodzili się. Chociaż bardzo za nimi tęskniłem. W liceum zacząłem prace, były mąż mojej ciotki z którym utrzymuje bardzo dobry kontakt dał mi na prawdę rewelacyjną pracę w swojej firmie za na prawdę spore pieniądze. Dzięki czemu było mnie stać na kupno własnego mieszkania i całkiem ładna sumka mi została. Ten rok dziekanki potrzebny był mi aby spotkać się z rodziną i odpocząć od Niny, ale ona nie daje o sobie zapomnieć. Zjawiłem się na tym koncercie bo zanim zadzwoniłem przypadkiem do Ciebie napisała mi sms, że mnie kocha, że tęskni i żebym wrócił albo ona przyjedzie do mnie. Po telefonie do Ciebie udało mi się do niej zadzwonić, ona powiedziała mi, że połknęła pudełko tabletek nasennych i tylko ode mnie zależy czy to przeżyje. A ja oczywiście byłem taki głupi i naiwny - w tym momencie chciałam mu przerwać, zobaczył to i pokiwał przecząco głową - Ari, już tyle razy mnie tym szantażowała, że tym razem to już była głupota. Wsiadłem do auta i pojechałem do niej, ona nawet nie miała takich tabletek. Porozmawialiśmy i udawała, że już wszystko jest w porządku, udawała, że rozumie i będziemy juz tylko przyjaciółmi. Jako przyjaciele mieliśmy pojechać na ten koncert. Jestem idiotą, kretynem... - Przestań się nad sobą znęcać, nie mogę tego znieść bo jesteś naprawdę dobrym facetem. Jesteś wyjątkowy - spojrzał mi w oczy i delikatnie się zaśmiał - Twoje oczy sprawiają, że w to wierzę. Idz spać, musisz być wykończona. - Wstał, zabrał kubki i zaniósł do domu, kiedy wrócił ucałował mnie w czoło powiedział 'Dobranoc' i poszedł do tego małego domku. Zrobiłam to samo, zasnęłam bez problemu. Rankiem obudził mnie piekny zapach kawy i tostów, leżąc napawałam się tym zapachem i spokojem. Ten spokój przerwał mi nagły krzyk Lysandera. - Co ty tutaj robisz do jasnej cholery?! - chwila ciszy i ponownie głos Lysandera - Nie chce Cie widzieć, zrozum to wreszcie. Nie chce mieć z Tobą nic do czynienia! Wynoś się - zbiegłam na dół, w drzwich stała Nina. - Nigdy się do mnie w ten sposób nie odzywałeś - mówiła zobaczyła mnie i niespodziewanie się uśmiechnęła - To wszystko przez nią, przez nią się tak zmieniłes. To jej wina - zwróciła się do mnie - Wiesz? Nienawidzę jak ktoś staje mi na drodze. Zobaczysz do czego jestem zdolna, zniszcze Cie suko - Nie waż się nigdy więcej mówić do niej w ten sposób i nigdy więcej nie pokazuj mi się na oczy bo gdybym był takim strasznym człowiekiem jak Ty już dawno zamieniłbym Twoje życie w piekło,a możesz się czasami zdziwić bo jeżeli Ty jakkolwiek i kiedykolwiek skrzywdzisz Arianne ja bede w stanie to zrobić - powiedział Lys z goryczą, nienawiścią patrząc jej prosto w oczy i trzasnął drzwiami. Podszedł do mnie - Ari, wszystko w porządku - w odpowiedzi delikatnie się uśmiechnęłam - Nie wiem jak ona mnie tutaj znalazła. Przepraszam, że Cie w to wciągnąłem. Nie powinieniem był, chyba powinienem się wynieść żeby nie sprawiać Ci wiecej problemów z Niną - pokręciłam z niedowierzaniem głową, czułam, że do oczu napływają mi łzy. - Dasz jej tą satysfakcję? Chcesz jej pokazać, że wygrała? - wydusiłam powstrzymując się żeby się nie rozpłakać - Chodzi mi tylko o Ciebie, nie chcę by stało Ci się coś złego. - Chodzi o mnie? Zostawisz mnie żeby... Żeby co właściwie? - pozwoliłam łzom lecieć - Jej się nie boje, boje się stacić Ciebie - Błagam, nie płacz - zaczął ocierać mi łzy - Nie zostawię Cie, nie stracisz mnie. Przepraszam, chodz zjemy śniadanie - chwycił mnie za rękę i zaprowadził do jadalni. Jedliśmy śniadanie w ciszy i tak samo od razu po śniadaniu w ciszy udałam się na górę i wzięłam prysznic. A jeżeli on chcę tego? Jeżeli chce odejść i uwolnić się ode mnie? Powinnam go zapyać o to. Nie powinnam go zatrzymywać. Kiedy sie ubrałam od razu zbiegłam na dół, wszystko po śniadniu było już posptrzątane, a Lys siedział na hamaku na zewnątrz. Wyszłam i udiadłam obok niego. - Przepraszam - wybąknęłam. - Nie masz za co... - Mam, jeżeli chcesz to nie zatrzymuje Cię - z trudem przeszło mi to przez usta, na te słowa momentalnie kucnął przede mną i chwycił moją dłoń - Posłuchaj, nie chce. Odejdę tylko kiedy ty poczujesz, że tego chcesz. Ja chce być tutaj, chce być przy Tobie. - wstał i ucałował mnie w czoło - Powiesz tylko słowo i zniknę, ale nie chciałbym aby to się stało. - Dziękuje, że jesteś - uśmiechnęłam się, nastała chwila ciszy - Pokażesz mi jak mieszkasz? - przerwałam ją - Mam bałagan - Kłamiesz - zaśmiałam się, wstałam i poszłamw stronę domku. Weszłam do środka, tego nie można nazwać domem. Wchodzi się od razu do pomieszczenia, ktore jest połączeniem sypialni i kuchni w dodatku jest tu okromnie mało miejsca, łóżk stoi zaraz przy drzwiach,a z drugiej strony znajduje się szafka kuchenna, którą od łóżka dzieli może metr, jedynym osobnym pomieszczeniem jest jedynie łazienka. Wyszłam i wróciłam do Lysandera, spojrzałam na niego unosząc brwi - Słuchaj, w domu jest tak dużo miejsca i wolne sypialnie, że przecież możesz mieszkać tam. Nie chcę żebyś mieszkał w tym czymś - pokazałam głową na budynek - Proszę, zamieszkaj ze mną - A wiesz, że chetnie - to powiedziawszy zaśmiał się. Uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy Lys poszedł po swoje rzeczy napisałam sms do Rozalii z miejscem zamieszkania i zaproszeniem na kolacje. - Pojedziesz po zakupy? - krzyknęłam - Pewnie, ale zrób listę - wzięłam do ręki kartkę, moja lista była baardzo długa, nie chciałam o niczym zapomnieć. Wieczorem Leo z Rozalią zjawili się na kolacji, wieczór minął bardzo miło lecz w końcu przyszedł czas na poważną rozmowę z Roz. Wzieła mnie na zewnątrz, usiałyśmy na hamaku - Jak sie trzymasz kochana? Bo mam wrażenie, że wszystko ukrywasz w środku, ale nie jestem pewna co to takiego bo myslę, że nie to nie tylko zniknięcie Kastiela -powiedziała - Masz racje... Nie tylko, ale ja sama nie wiem co. Wiesz zaczynam się bać o siebie, zaczynam bać się tego, że coraz więcej się uśmiecham mimo tego co sie stało. Mam do siebie o to żal. Mam żal do siebie o to, że go nie znalazłam, ale też, że już powoli oswajam się z myślą, że może nie wrócić. Jest we mnie tyle sprzeczych emocji, że nie potrafie ze sobą wytrzymać - wytłumaczyłam jej - Daj sobie trochę czasu, potrzebujesz go. Tylko tego - mocno mnie przytuliła - Wiem - odwajemniłam uścisk Trzy miesiące później Obudził mnie dzwonek do drzwi, zrobiłam sobie drzemkę w śrdoku dnia, a terz muszę wstać przez ten cholerny dzwonek. Podbiegłam do drzwi, otworzyłam - Kurcze, Lys. Naucz się do cholery nie zapominać o kluczach - Też Cie kocham - zaśmiał się, pokiwałam głową z niedowierzaniem. - Co tam masz? - zapytałam kiedy postawiał torby na blacie w kuchni - Niespodzianka - odpoiedział - Hmm... Spaghetti? - kiwnął przecząco głową przygryzając zadziornie dolną wargę, uwielbiam jak to robi, ale nigdy mu tego nie powiem bo po pierwsze wykorzysta to kiedyś przeciwko mnie, a po drugie mogłoby to być niestosowne skoro przyjaźnimy się i mieszkamy razem. - Kurczak? - zgadywałam dalej - Żeberka w coli, ja zrobię, a Ty idz sie uszykuj bo zapraszam Cie na kolacje - zaczęłam się śmiać na te słowa - A gdzie Pan poda tę kolacje? - A tego to już Ci nie powiem, przekonasz się - W takim razie nie wiem na co mam się przygotować - Podpowiem Ci, że kiedy wejdziesz do mojego pokoju na moim łóżku zobaczysz moje ubranie na tę kolacje - bez słowa pobiegłam do jego pokoju, leżała bordowa koszula, czarny krawat i czarne jeansowe spodnie. Poszłam do siebie i przejrzałam garderobę... Mam ją, piękna bordowa suknia do ziemi, do tego czarne szpilki. Wzięłam prysznic, wysuszyła włosy i usiadłam do makijażu oczy na cziemno, a usta bordowe, włosy zostawiłam rozpuszczone. Czułam piękny zapach potrawy przygotowywanej przez Lysa, spojrzałam na zegare. Minęły już ponad dwie godziy od kiedy przyszłam na górę, ubrałam na siebie sukienkę i szpilki i zeszłam na dół. Lysander już na mnie czekał wyglądał tak seksownie w tej koszuli, kiedy byłam już na dole delikatnie chwycił moją dłoń - Pięknie wyglądasz - skomplementował mnie - Muszę teraz zawiązać Ci oczy - zdzwiłam się, ale nic nie powiedziałam wieć zrobił to i poprowadził za rękę. Poczułam delikatny chłód, ale nie było mi zimno w końcu kazał mi stanąć i zdjął opaskę. Przed moimi oczami ukazał sie cudowny widok, przepięknie ubrany stół oraz krzesła, a wokół niego pełno świeczek. - Jeej - wydusiłam - Sam to zrobiłeś? Kiedy? - on tylko sie uśmiechnął - Zapraszam do stołu - odsunął mi krzesło, a ja na nim usiadłam, nalał nam wina, kiedy już i on zajął miejsce znieśliśmy toat - Za to, że się spotkaliśly - Za to, że się spotkaliśmy - potórzyłam i upiłam lyk wina, było pyszne. Zaczęliśmy jeść - Mmmmmmm..... - mruczałam jedząć - Smakuje? - zapytał - To jest raj dla podniebienia - kiedy skończyliśmy jeść Lys piliśmy wino, duzo wina bo romawiając skończyliśmy 3 butelki, później Lysander zabrał mnie na koc który leżał na tarawie, położylismy się na nim i oglądaliśmy gwiazdy. - Spójrz te trzy są podobne do twoich żeberek - zarechotałam pokazując ręką, o które gwiazdy mi chodzi. Lys zaczął się śmiać, odróciłam głowę i patrzyłam jak się smieje. Ja chyba tylko dzięki niemu żyję, on pokazał mi, że wszystko zależy od nas i od tego ak traktujemy samych siebie, nie mogłam oderwać od niego oczu. Przyłapał mnie - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał - Tak, ale chyba po prosu za dużo wypiłam - momentalnie wstał i podła mi dłoń aby mnie tez pomóc - Odprowadzę Cię - śmiał się - Głupek - także się śmiałam, weszliśmy do środka - Za karę chyba pomożesz mi sprzątać - Za jaką karę? - Za zbyt szybkie upicie się i za głupka oczywiście - wziełam do ręki kucheną szmatkę i rzuciłam nią niego - Dobranoc - ukłoniłam się i podeszłam jak najbliżej się dało, dotknęłam jego policzka, on objął mnie jedną ręką w talii i przyciągnął tak, że nasze ciała się stykały. Patrzeliśmy sobie w oczy - Kocham Cie - wyznał - Boże już myślałam, że nigdy tego nie powiesz. Ja Ciebie też kocham - pocałowaliśmy się, jego usta niesamowicie smakują, jego pocałunek był taki delikaty, ale taki namiętny.Poczyłam te cudownie przyjemne motyle w brzuchu. Nie mogła się powstrzymać, zdjęłam mu krawat i zaczęłam rozpinać koszulę. On chwycił za zamek z tyłu mojej sukni całując mnie po szyi i rozpiął go. Kolejne sekundy zajęły nam rozbieranie siebie nawzajemniem całując się i pieszcząc. Rzuciliśmy się na kanapę w salonie i zanim zaczęliśmy się kochać Lys zapytał - Na pewno tego chcesz? - Pragnę Cię i chce tego jak niczego innego. Kocham Cie - po tych słowach pocałował mnie i zaczeliśmy sie kochać. Wszedł we mnie delikatnie i na początku poruszał się powoli, ale kiedy wyczuł moje podniecenie zaczął przyspieszać, było coraz przyjemniej, Lys całował mnie przez cały czas. Pocałunek podczas stosunku jest dla mnie ogromnie ważny. Kochaliśmy się coraz szybciej i szybciej, zaczynałam czuć to coraz intensywniej. W końcu oboje doznaliśmy spełnienia wyznając sobie miłość. Kiedy już skończyliśmy pocałowaliśmy sie namiętnie po czym spojrzeliśmy się na siebie z uśmiechami na twarzach - Jesteś cudowna - westchnął - To było niesamowite - odpowiedziałam, przytuliliśmy się do siebie i zasnęliśmy. *Lydaner* Obudziłem się rano, czułem sie niesamowicie, rozejrzałem się, a jej nie było. Jak mogłem nie obudzić się kiedy wstawała, musiała to zrobić bardzo delikatnie bo nie chciała mnie budzić. Poszedłem do pokoju i wziąłem prysznic, ubrałem się i zszedłem na dół. Ari nadal nie było, wróciłem na górę i sprawdziłem wszystkie pomieszczenia zaczynając od jej sypialni, nigdzie jej nie było, wołałem, ale cisza. Wybiegłem na zewnąt, ale nadal nic, ani od frontu, ani z tyłu domu, w domku też nie. Chwyciłem telefon do ręki, zadzwonił gdzieś w łazience na dole, otworzyłem drzwi, komórka leżała na podłodze. Ari, gdzie Ty zniknęłaś... Może to głupie, że się martwię bo równie dobrze mogła iśc do sklepu czy coś, ale ja ją znam i nie wyszłaby bez słowa bez powodu. Zadzwoniłem do Rozalii, ona nić nie wie, do jej rodziców, oni także nic, do Alexego, który odwiedził Ari w zeszłym miesiącu, ale sie z nim nie kontaktowała. Jedynie Alexy zauważył w tym coś podejrzanego. Zabrałem kluczyki od auta i pojechałem jej szukać, cmentarz był pusty, a bardzo liczyłem ja ją tu znajde. Martwię się, na prawdę. Po tej nocy spędzonej ze mną mogła pomysleć sobie tak wiele rzeczy. Jestem taki głupi, wiedziałem, że nie jest jeszcze na to gotowa, ale tak długo na nią czekałem, tak bardzo tego chciałem. Jak miałem ja odtrącić skoro tak bardzo ją kocham? Wsiadłem do auta, pojechałem do domu z nadzieją, że wróciła. Niestety nadzieja matką głupich, usiadłem na podłodze i zakryłem twarz dłońmi. Wstałem po krótkiej chwili, przeciez nie moge tak stac i czekać nie wiadomo na co. Muszę ją odnaleźć, otworzyłem drzwi i ujrzałem ją... Nina stała przed domem z wyraźną chęcią wejścia do środka. - Chata wolna? - zaczęła szeroko uśmiechnięta, patrzyłam na nia z nienawiścia - Czego tutaj szukasz? - Kochanie, nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie. Po za tym ja powinnam raczej zapytać czego ty szukasz bo chyba coś zgubiłeś. - mrugnęła do mnie - Zamknij się i lepiej powiedz co wiesz! - krzyknąłem wściekły mocno chwytając ja za ramiona, a ona sie uśmiechnęła - Nie denerwuj się, nie powinna już nam przeszkadzać - szarpnąłem ją mocno, w tym momnecie zadzwonił mój telefon. Odebrałem od razu, to była mama Ari. - Lysander, gdzie jesteś? - zapytał miły lecz spanikowany głos w słuchawce - W domu - odpowiedziałem - Jedź do szpitala koło lasu, nas nie ma w mieście, ale zaraz wyjeżdzamy. Będziemy jak najszybciej to możliwe - wytłumaczyła i rozłączyła się - Coś ty do cholery zrobiła?! - wrzasnąłem, ona zaczęła się śmiać. W tym momencie ledwo powtrzymałem się aby jej nie uderzyć, zmknąłem dom na klucz i chciałem iśc do auta, ale ona stanęła mi na drodze, bez zastanowienia odepchnąłem ją,a wsiadając do samochodu usłszałem jak krzyczy ' Zapłacisz mi za to', jechałem szybko, po pięciu minutach byłam na miejscu. Wbiegłem do szpitala, zdenerwowany i zmartwiony. Zanalazłem sie przy recepcji, gdzie siedziała pielęgniarka - Witam. Szukam Arianny Baily - pielęgniarka spojrzała w jakieś dokumenty i spojrzała na mnie - Czwarte piętro - podszedłem do windy, ae po chwili stwierdziłem, że trwa to zbyt długo więc pobiegłem schodami. Na miejscu poszukałem wzrokiem pierwszego lepszego lekarza i zapytałem go o Ari - Jest Pan z rodziny? - spiorunował mnie wzrokiem, nie wpuszcza mnie, cholera - Jestem jej narzeczonym - wypaliłem szybko - Zaprowadzę Pana - weszliśmy do jakigoś powmieszczenia, za szybą leżała Ari, była podłączona do tylu różnych urządzeń - Narazie nie może Pan tam wejśc, stan jest cięzki. Połamane trzy żebra, jedno niestety wbiło się w śledzione, prawa noga złamana w dwóch miejscach, wybity prawy bark i skęcony lewy nadgarstek. Musimy przygotować pacjentkę do operacji - nie mogłem w to uwierzyć - Ale co się stało? - kiwałem głową z niedowierzaniem. - Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że to pobicie. Proszę zaczekać przed salą, powiem policji, że Pan się zjawił. - zrobiłem jak prosił. Nie mogłam znaleźć dla siebie miejsca Za chwilę odeszło do mnie dwóch policjantów. - Komisarz Jake Morrison - przedstawił się pierwszy - Inpektor Jack Evens - przedstawił się drug. Nic nie odpowiedziałem - Kim Pan jest dla pobitej? - zapytał - Jestem jej przyjacielem, mieszkamy razem - wytłumaczyłem - A co Pan robił między 5, a 6 rano? - spytał komisarz - Spałem - odpowiedziałem zdenerwowany - Prosimy o spokój - powiedział inspektor, wtedy z sali zaczeli wywozić Ari na łóżku. Zacząłem iśc równo z łóżkiem, weszli to sali operacyjnej, mnie nie pozwolili. Zostałem przed salą i patrzyłem w miejsce gdzie zniknęli. Od autora Cześć tu emgee, to dopiero moja druga powieść więc jeszcze się uczę. Z góry jednak zaznaczam, że nie zawsze radzę sobie ze spoilerami więc gdyby coś było nie tak proszę o pomoc. Zapraszam do czytania, oceniania oraz komentowania :) Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Właściwa droga" by emgeee? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:W toku/przerwane